Tutor
by ungerlover
Summary: My dad got a job relocation. Great, right! Wrong. I now live across the country, thoulsands of miles away from my only friend. Going to a new school with dyslexia was horrible enough. When I was assigned a tutor, I did not expect the load of drama that came with him. Also on Wattpad. Takes place before 'You Posted What'
1. Chapter 1 Mission Creek High

**AN: Okay, here's the first chapter of Tutor! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRACK

I woke up to the obnoxious sound of my alarm clock. It rang until I slammed my fist on the 'Dismiss' button. I was already in a bad mood, and I didn't need to be annoyed as well.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to my overstuffed suit case. It took forever just to pry open the zipper!

I got dressed, and walked over to my new desk. I put on the friendship bracelet my old best friend, Julia, made for me.

_My old friend...I really miss her._

I pushed that thought away. It was too late to do anything with her now. I now live in Mission Creek, California. My only friend was all the way across the country in Pennsylvania.

A few months ago, my dad got a new job in Mission Creek. I asked him what it was, but he said the information was 'classified', so I didn't push it.

He claimed moving was a great opportunity for our family His reasons were:

1. Meet new people and cultures.

2. Much bigger house.

3. More money from job.

I didn't think it seemed like a good idea. There was moving stress, the pressure of a new school, new teachers, new bullies. The list is endless.

The thing I'm most upset about is the fact that there's no gymnastics studio in Mission Creek. Gymnastics is how I get away from the stress and the bullies. How will I cope with any of it without a gymnastics studio?

"Avalon! Time for breakfast!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied as I grabbed my new backpack.

When I made it to the dining table, I saw my sister and mom already seated. Dad would've been here too, but he had wake up extra early for his new job.

I took my seat at the end of the table and saw a small bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I absolutely hated cereal! It's basically tiny clumps of sugar-coated cardboard!

I despised it, but I had to eat something. I started chewing the cereal, and from the first bite, I could tell it was stale.

_Thanks, mom!_

"So, Avalon? Are you ready for your new high school?" mom questioned.

I wish I could go TEN SECONDS without thinking about the stupid school!

"Yeah, sure! I mean, what's not to like about going to a strange place where you don't know anybody?" I replied sarcastically. I shoveled another soggy spoonful of the garbage known as 'healthy breakfast food' into my mouth.

Blech!

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is our life now. You need to learn to accept change and keep moving."

"Well, can we 'keep moving' back to Pennsylvania? Cause that would make me somewhat happy."

She glared at me, and I held my hands up in surrender. I love my mother, but she could be a pretty vicious woman at times.

"It might not be all that bad." My sister, Tracy said. "You might meet some cute boys there."

Ugh. She is STILL in her boy-crazy phase. I hope she'll get over it soon because it's very annoying. Especially since she keeps teasing me about never having a boyfriend. She's only eleven, and she's 'dated' four guys. Well, if you can call it dating. She's only in middle school! Her 'boyfriend' and her would just sit together at lunch and glance at each other!

"Whatever. I gotta go. I don't want to be late," I said, abandoning my half-finished bowl of crap.

"Wait! You didn't finish your cereal!" Mom called out to me, but I was already out the door with my backpack hanging off my shoulder.

I started the short walk to school, regretting every single step I took.

Bree's P.O.V.

As I walked into school this morning, I heard Principal Perry's conversation with a girl. Although, it isn't much of a conversation if the person says three sentences and walks away!

"Okay, fresh meat. Here's your schedule, books and locker number. Good luck." She said simply and walked away, chuckling.

_Oh, she's new...No wonder she was willingly talking to Perry. _

She looked at the principal in disbelief and turned around to see me standing behind her.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah! That'd be great! I'm Avalon, by the way."

"Cool! I'm Bree. What locker number do you have?"

She looked at the slip of paper with her locker number and code on it. She studied it for a few seconds, like it was written in a different language. She finally said, "My locker is number 592."

I glanced at her paper and said, "Um, I don't think you want locker 592." She looked genuinely confused.

"What? Why?" she asked me.

"Because your locker is number 265."

Avalon blushed really hard. She seemed extremely embarrassed by mixing up a few numbers.

_Who cares? We all make mistakes, right?_

"Locker 265 is right across from mine! Let's go," I said as I practically dragged her to our lockers. After I opened it for her, she dumped her books and backpack inside and fumbled around with her schedule.

"Uh, can you help me with this?" she asked me in a very quiet voice.

"No problem," I replied as I scanned over her schedule. "Okay. Your first class is english with Mrs. Bowers. Just go down that hallway, make a right at the vending machine, and it will be the first door on your left."

"Thank you so much!" She said to me gratefully.

"Hey, do you want to sit by my brothers and I at lunch?" I asked her. She seemed really nice, and I would like to have another friend besides Caitlyn. She can be a bit intense sometimes.

"Really?" She asked me. It was like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I questioned her.

"Yes!" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree! "That's fine! It's just, I wouldn't think you'd want me to sit by you. It's just, at my last school, everyone thought of me as 'The Freaky Idiot Girl,'" she said with air quotes around The Freaky Idiot Girl.

"Hey, you're not an idiot! You seem really cool!" I told her as I got my books out of my locker. "Why were you considered 'The Freaky Idiot Girl?'"

She suddenly looked really shy and embarrassed. "Well, I-"

BRRRRRIIIIINNGGG!

She was cut off by the bell.

"I gotta go. I will tell you later. I don't want to be late!" She called to me as she tore down the hallway.

"Kay, see ya!" I called back. I think we're going to be really good friends.

"Hey, get to class, Stick-Pop!" an all too familiar voice bellowed.

"Relax, Principal Perry, I'm going." I snapped back and made my way to algebra.

**AN: I think that was an okay start for this story, don't you? It may have seemed a bit boring, but I'm trying to build up the setting. It WILL get better. **

**For this story, I will be doing a 'question of the day' thing, so...**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite Lab Rat?**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	2. Chapter 2 Directions Gone Wrong

**AN: Chapter 2! I would've posted this a few hours ago, but I didn't have wifi...so I'm here now! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Now, I shall give out a few shoutouts to the reviewers!**

**RissA15: Thanks! He's my favorite too!**

**daphrose: Thank you so much for the awesome review! I shall not say if this is a Chase/OC story or not... it may very well be Adam/OC, Leo/OC, heck, even a Trent/OC! You'll just have to read and find out! I pride myself on grammer, so thanks for noticing! Chase is my favorite too! **

**Guest: OF COURSE PEACE OUT PICKLES! Pickles are amazing! It's kinda like my catchphrase...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

_Okay, what were her directions again? Oh yeah! Make a right at the vending machine, and it will be the first door on your left!_

I rushed through the hall in search of the vending machine.

_Vending machine, vending machine, vending- Ah ha! Right here!_

I turned right down the joining hall, and found the classroom.

"Okay, You're a bit late. Just go in there and find a seat in the back of the room," I told myself.

I reached my shaky hand out to the knob, and slowly turned it. The door creaked open, and I cringed at the amount of noise it made.

All eyes turned to me as I stepped inside. Some girls sneered, but others didn't even look up from their phones to acknowledge me. I rushed to the back of the class to the only open seat, but I was stopped by the teacher.

"Excuse me, miss. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Avalon Blake. I'm new here," I said quietly as I took a seat. He rummaged through his desk before pulling out a piece of paper. He eyed it up and down, then stared at me.

"Miss, there is no 'Avalon Blake' on this _updated_ attendance sheet."

_This could not be happening._

"No, I have language arts with Mrs. Bowers right here."

The entire class burst out laughing.

_What did I do?_

"Miss Blake, I am _Mr_. Stevens. Not _Mrs_. Bowers. Her class is across the hall. I suggest you hurry along before you are marked tardy on your first day. We wouldn't want that, would we?" He said snidely.

"N-no Sir," I stammered as I rushed out of my seat. I scrambled to the door with my books and slammed it behind me.

_I cannot believe I did that! Great first impression, Avalon! Now they probably think you're an idiot! _

I messed up left and right and called a guy teacher Mrs!

_Okay, brush it off. You probably won't even see those guys again. What are the chances?_

I took a deep breath as I reached for the handle of the door across the hall and grasped it.

_Second times the charm, right? Maybe it's third times the charm...Whatever!_

This door squeaked just as much as the last one. Just like before, every head turned to my direction. I froze under their intense stares. I could barely make out what the teacher in front of me was saying.

"Are you Avalon Blake?" The teacher asked. Thankfully, she was a woman, and she had a name plate on her desk that said 'Mrs. Bowers', so I knew I was in the right place. That, and she knew my name.

Mrs. Bowers was a fairly pretty woman. She had shoulder length, brown hair and piercing, green eyes. She looked young, but slightly on the overweight side. She wore grey dress pants and a dress shirt with a multicolored, floral design on the front. She held a whiteboard marker in one hand and had a pencil stuck behind her ear.

_Classic teacher style._

"Um, yes. I'm Avalon Blake. Sorry I am late, but I got lost. This is my first day," I replied with a sheepish look.

"That's quite alright! This place can be pretty confusing. Welcome to Mission Creek High. Please take a seat next to Mr. Davenport."

I scanned the room, but nobody offered to tell me who 'Mr. Davenport' was.

"Mr. Davenport! Please raise your hand!" She called in a stern voice.

A boy looked up from a worksheet. He must've been taking notes. He raised his hand and flashed a small smile towards me. I smiled back, and made my way to my seat.

_He's not bad looking..._

He grinned at me and whispered, "Welcome to Mission Creek high."

"Thanks. I'm Avalon."

"Um, yeah. I know. The teacher just introduced you to all of us."

_Nice job, Avalon. Nice job._

"Oh, um, right," I said awkwardly. "So, what's your name? Or do you just go by 'Mr. Davenport' all the time?" I asked him.

"My name is..."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Any guesses? Hmm, let's review the facts. Davenport, male and taking notes...It's kinda obvious. Feel free to guess in the review!**

**QOTD: If you could have any ONE bionic ability, what would it be?**

**Also, if you find any mistakes in my writings, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN TRY TO FIX THEM! I am a HUGE grammar freak, and I would like to know if I am making mistakes so I can learn from them and become a better writer. Thank you!**

**Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, or there's just something you want to see, I'd love to hear your ideas! You don't even have to tell me in the reviews. You could PM me if it makes you more comfortable. I know some people have ideas, but they don't want the entire world to know. Whatever makes you happy! Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Space Cadet

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 3! And if I do say so mysefl, it is LONG! 2,000 words!**

**Any last minute guesses about our mystery guy? Remember, his last name is Davenport and he was 'taking notes' in class. Seems pretty obvious. There was one reviewer who actually guessed correctly...**

**Shoutout time!**

**Guest: I admire your review and the fact that you would share something so meaningful with me. Your dad is a hero. It may have stinked to move a lot, but I bet having him home safe and sound pays off for it! :) Thank you!**

**ThatRandomGirl: Thanks, and it's okay...Pickles aren't for everyone! :P Thanks for the correction too!**

**daphrose: That was pretty embarasing...I'm glad that didn't happen to me! I actually based Mrs. Bowers off of my old kindergarden teacher! :P Very good guess on "Mr. Davenport". I will tell you, I had this chapter prewritten, so I didn't just take your idea... Maybe I shall think of a catchphrase for you too! :P**

**RissA15: It may be Chase, it may not be... You must read to find out! I guess Leo would fit the description as well, but you're right...he is more of a Dooley than a Davenport. If I end up pairing Chase and Avalon, my favorite ship would be Chavalon. Well done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

"My name is Adam Davenport, but you can call me 'Space Cadet.'"

He was a tall guy with dark brown or black hair. I can't really tell which. He had a goofy grin plastered across his face, and he looked too old to be in this class. He looked like he could've been a senior here! Now that I'm sitting here next to him, I can tell he wasn't taking notes. He was scribbling a picture of a dinosaur on the back if his worksheet.

_Okay then._

"Why should I call you 'Space Cadet?'" I asked him. I've only known him for a minute, and he already confuses me!

"Because, my last mission was in space," he said in a 'duh' tone with a blank expression.

"What?"

"OH! Uh, I-I mean, um, my, uh, VIDEO GAME! Yeah, my new video game called 'Space Mission!' It's really fun!"

He then sang to himself, "Saved it!"

_Whatever_.

"Okay, class. Today, we will be studying propaganda in everyday life," Mrs. Bowers said. Half the class groaned, but I got a bit excited.

I know I said I hated school, but that's only the part that deals with the bullies. I love to learn, even though it's hard with my dyslexia. At my last school, everybody knew about it, and they bullied me. Their taunting voices still rang through my head at night.

_What kind of idiot can't tell right from left?_

_You'll be lucky to make it out of high school alive._

_What a failure._

_Who could ever be interested in someone who can't read the word 'bed' without struggling?_

I shuddered at the memory. Before we moved here, I made myself promise to not tell anyone but the teachers about my dyslexia. It would only make matters worse for myself.

"Miss Blake, could you please read paragraph three under 'propaganda?'"

_Oh, crap._

"Um, sure."

I made it through the first sentence without any problems. However, when I got to the second sentence, I was stuttering and struggling to read the words. I heard some murmuring behind me, but I ignored it.

By the time I finished, everyone in the room, except for Adam, was talking about me and sending sneers in my direction. Adam was busy shading in the dinosaur he drew on the worksheet. I caught some girls looking back and forth between me and their group and chatting in between. They were all wearing blue cheer leading uniforms.

_Oh, joy! The barbie dolls think I'm an idiot!_

"Ahem! Class, please settle down so we may continue our lesson," Mrs. Bowers shushed the class.

I just bent my head over the textbook and stared into it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Trust me. It wasn't. I stayed that way the rest of the class. I may or may not have let a few tears slip out of my eyes in the process...

When class was finally over, I gathered all my belonging together and rushed to the door. Before I could slip out of the room, I heard Mrs. Bowers' voice.

"Avalon, could you please come here for a minute?"

I slowly turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Avalon, I've seen your previous grade records from your old school, and I think it would be best to assign you a tutor."

I mentally winced at the mention of my old grades. The best one was a C+, and that was in P.E.

"Are you sure? I've tried tutors before, and nobody was able to teach me because of my dyslexia."

It's true. The smartest seniors at my old high school couldn't help me get my grades up before they quit. My parents even tried paid adult tutors, but my grades remained the same.

"Trust me on this. The tutor I'm assigning you has the highest IQ in the school. He should have no problem teaching you. However, I left it up to you to decide whether or not to tell him about your dyslexia"

_Well, at least I know none of the student know about it yet._

"Fine, I'll try. What's his name?"

"Um, I think it's Chase Davenport."

Oh, great! 'Space Cadet's' brother! This should be interesting...

Adam's P.O.V.

Avalon was really nice. I almost stopped her in the hallway to ask her to sit by us at lunch, but Mrs. Bowers called her back into the room, so I just walked to my next class: math. I HATED math. It's so confusing with the numbers and the...more numbers!

I entered the room to find an almost full class, and Trent talking to a few of the other football players.

"You see the new girl? She's cute, but stupid." he chuckled. "I could probably get her to go out with me."

The other jocks nodded in agreement and said things like 'yeah', and 'of course.' It made me madder than Spike. My heat vision almost glitched, but I controlled it at the last second and sat down in the middle of the classroom. The bell was about to ring, when Avalon stumbled into the room. I waved to her, and she smiled and sat down in the empty seat next to mine.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

Avalon's P.O.V.

"Made it just in time," Adam whispered as our teacher stomped into the room.

"Yeah, I asked Mrs. Bowers for help," I stated and pulled out my math book.

"Okay, class," the teacher started. Adam took that as his queue to start another drawing "We have a new student joining us today. Avalon, please raise your hand."

I slowly raised my hand up. Adam looked up from his new drawing (this time, he was sketching a bunch of badly drawn rocket ships) and noticed my hand. Then he simply high-fived it like that's what I wanted.

_Does he not listen to any teacher?_

"Avalon, you may put your hand down now. We all see you," the teacher snapped. My cheeks grew pink as I quickly lowered my hand. It must've been up for a while. Oops!

"Anyways, my name is Mr. Brian. Welcome to tenth grade basic math." he said in the same monotone voice he used when he first introduced himself.

_Basic math. Well, that's a real confidence booster, isn't it?_

The boy sitting in the row in front of me was turned around, and oddly enough, he was looking at me. He was snickering, but when he noticed me looking at him, he winked and gave me a lopsided smile.

He was slightly shorter than Adam, but still much taller than me. He wore jeans and a blue football jersey. I have to admit, he wasn't terrible looking either.

_What's with this school and the not-ugly guys? Nobody looked like that at my old school! Well, guys at least. All the girls were prettier than me..._

"Hey, I'm Trent. Meet me after class?" he asked me.

_Wow. Just wow. It's literally only 8 o'clock in the morning, and I've made two, possibly three, friends! I'm on a roll!_

"Umm, s-sure!" I exclaimed a bit too perkily. I guess Mr. Brian thought so too because he glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would already be six feet under ground.

"Miss Blake, I don't know how things went at your old school, but in my classroom, there is zero tolerance for chit-chatting. Consider this you first and only warning. If I catch you talking in my class again, you will have detention. Have I made myself clear?"

_Geeze, strict much?_

I gulped, "Y-yes sir. It won't happen again," I stuttered and stared down at my textbook, not unlike the way I did in english.

_Good job, Avalon. It's not even lunch time yet, and you've already managed to tick off a teacher. Well done!_

Mr. Brian made us study the chapter in our textbooks about solving two-step equations.

It was the most boring thing I've ever done. The book was completely dull, and showed no appealing colors or fonts. Monotonous paragraphs were neatly written on each page in step-dividing sections.

'Step one: Identify the inverse operation of the equation,'

_Ugh, I'm already confused! I hate this! I can't even read the stupid words right!_

I'd struggle read a step, get confused, reread it, grow frustrated, read it again, and still have no idea what I was supposed to do. That cycle continued for about ten minutes until Mr. Brian gave us an announcement.

"Alright, class. I am giving you a pop quiz on two-step equations. Complete it by the end of class, or turn it in tomorrow for half credit."

_Joy. A pop quiz on something I can't even read. Fantastic._

I glanced at the clock to see there was about forty five minutes of class left.

_That should be enough time..._

Mr. Brian set a fresh quiz on my desk, and I wrote my name on it. Sure, it took me a minute, but I did write my name.

After I solved the first two equations, I felt something light and sharp poke my elbow. I looked over to see a folded up piece of paper resting by my arm. I quietly open it to see sloppy handwriting sprawled across the lines. It read:

_'Want 2 sit by me and my brothers and my sister at lunch? -Adam'_

After I finally read the entire note, I had a smile on my face.

_Wait! I can't! I'm sitting with Bree at lunch!_

I scribbled a reply under his invite.

_'Sorry, but I can't. I'm sitting with a girl named Bree.'_

I slid the note back to him, and he barely noticed it. He was too busy finishing yet another drawing. This one was...a tiny-headed guy with a big mouth? Okay, then.

I elbowed him, and he just stared at me as if to say 'what was that for?' I gestured my pencil towards the note, and realization dawned across his face. He read the note, and his face remained happy. Adam sketched some more writing on the paper before flicking it back to me.

_'No way! What a coinky-dink! I have a sister named Bree!'_

_'Adam, I think we are talking about the same Bree.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I'm pretty sure, yes.'_

I glanced back at Adam after he read my last note, and got back to work on my test.

**AN: I'll bet most of you thought the 'mystery guy' was Chase...Congradulations to daphrose for guessing correctly! **

**QOTD: What episode is your favorite? Mine is 'Drone Alone' from Season 1. Honestly, I love every single one, but I really like that particular episode! And now, a quote from said episode:**

**"I messed it up because my vision was impaired. By YOU! Mr. Touchy-stuffy-mommy-misser!"**

**Said by the one and only: CHASE DAVENPORT! **

**Make sure to review! Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	4. Chapter 4 Quiz Results

**AN: Kay, so I guess this chapter is a bit more of a filler...But that's okay. Next week's chapter shall be better!**

**Shout out time!**

**daphrose: Thank you as always for your fantastic reviews! I'm trying very hard to get the dyslexia aspect of this story right. My cousin (who just happens to also be my best friend) has dyslexia, and I want this story to...I guess you could say do her justice. She means a lot to me, and when people bully her, it makes me want to go full out Spike on them. Hopefully this story will help get the 'don't bully them, it's not their fault' message out there. Yes, she is pretty close with the Davenports already! She shall meet Chase and Leo in the near future! Yes, Trents a not-so-nice person, but Avalon doesn't know that! You'll have to wait and see what she does/says to him to find out!**

**RissA15: Yes, I tricked all you people! You made a good point, but from where Avalon was standing, she probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between drawing and writing. I like how you called her Ava! Maybe someone in this story will give her that nickname!**

**Riley: Thank you! And we shall wait and see who she befriends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of math class. I jumped out of my seat, and ran to put my quiz in the basket.

I was one step away from freedom, when I heard, "Avalon, please meet me at my desk."

_Oh no._

"Umm, you asked to see me, Mr. Brian."

"Why yes I did, Avalon. Thank you for clarifying that," he said sarcastically as he folded his hands on his desk.

"Look, Mr. Brian, I am so, so sorry about talking earlier. It's just, I'm new, and I don't know my way around, and I don't know anybody he-" he put his hand up to stop my babbling.

"It's not about the display you put on for us today. It's about your grades."

_Ugh, this again._

"I will be assigning you a tutor for the rest of the year or until your grades are brought up to a C+ minimum."

I don't need another tutor! Well, I need the help, but I don't need two students discovering my dyslexia, blabbing about it to the whole school and then giving up on me.

"Umm, Mr. Brian, I don't think that's necessary. I've been improving at my math skills, and I already have a tutor for my english class. I don't think I have the time for a second tutor," I reasoned with him. He sighed and started to flip through the freshly completed quizzes.

I hadn't really started improving at math, but I didn't want another tutor. For one thing, I barely have the patience for one. Tutors just seem to be pushy and sympathetic. They feel bad because of my stupid dyslexia. I don't need to be labeled as 'Avalon-the-charity-case' again. Also, the more tutors I have, the more vulnerable my secret would be. I don't need to be bullied again for something I had no control over. They should blame my dad, not me! Dyslexia runs in my family.

"I'll tell you what. If you get at least a B- on this quiz, I will reconsider assigning you a tutor. Deal?"

"Deal."

I watched as he took a red pen out from his desk drawer and started to evaluate my quiz.

By the time he got to the eighth problem, he had already crossed out five of my answers.

_Great. There is no way I'll have a B- when he finishes._

He sighed and handed me my graded quiz. Red slashes coated the front and back, popping out at me like dirt on a white carpet.

_Okay, that was a terrible analogy...Just another thing to add to the list of things to improve on._

"I'm sorry Miss Blake, but you failed this quiz. I will ask one of my honors students to tutor you after school every night."

"Mr. Brian, I understand you feel I need a tutor, but I-"

"If you're concerned about not having time for another tutor, I can make it so your english tutor is also your math tutor. Now what is his name?"

He peered over at me, giving me the smug 'over the glasses' glare that every teacher seems to have mastered. He had a black pen poised over a yellow sticky note, awaiting the name of my dreaded tutor.

"Chase Davenport," I mumbled.

"Ahh, Mr. Davenport. I've heard lots of good things about him from the other teachers here. He's a very bright young man."

"So I've heard," I quipped sarcastically. Mr. Brian sent me a glare, and I sighed.

"Okay, you can ask him to tutor me for math too, but let me tell him I have dyslexia. It's kind of a personal matter."

He set the pen down and folded his hands, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin on his knuckles. I watched in pure boredom as he took a sharp breath in though his nose and glanced at the bell on the far wall. I could tell he was pondering his answer very carefully. _Too_ carefully.

_It's not that complicated! Yes or no!_

"Alright. Now you best be on your way. Third period starts in two minutes."

"Yes sir," I replied bitterly and stormed out of the room. He just had to use up my seven minute locker break!

Worst first day _ever_. And it's only part over.

**AN: Okay, so yes, it's just a short little filler, but now you know Chase will end up tutoring Avalon for math AND english. We shall see how Chase takes the news soon...anyone wondering where he is? It's the fourth chapter, and he hasn't yet made an appearance! Oh well, he will make his extravagant, astonishing, Davenport-style entrance soon, my dear little readers!**

**Any other questions? No? Well, I have a few for you...**

**When will Trent talk to Avalon and what will he say? **

**What will happen during lunch with Bree and Adam?**

**How long can Avalon hide her dyslexia before she cracks?**

**Will Leo flirt? And fail in the process?**

**What trouble will Avalon's dyslexia cause for her in the future?**

**You don't have to answer them all, I just wanted to get you guys thinking about future chapters!**

**One last question...well, Question of the Day to be exact...**

**QOTD: Who do you ship within the show? (OC's do NOT count!) I ship Brase! (Aside from this...)**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trent, Leo and the Pizza Guy

**AN: I don't really have much to say now except... SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**RissA15: MENGLISH IT IS! Yes, Chase and Avalon shall mingle very soon! Just you wait! Chase x S-1... I forgot about that one! Plus points for originality!**

**daphrose: As always, thank you bunches for the amazing review! I tried to make Avalon relatable in that she isn't a strong person. Like you said, she has a weakness, and I wanted it that way. Almost every OC story has a character who is 'perfect'. The horrible truth is that nobody's perfect and we each have some sort of flaw. My cousin says hi and thank you! ;) Yes, Trent does love his rabbit! You're also right about number 2! Chase must find out eventually. He is the smartest person in the world after all! I am really surprised at how accurate number 4 is! Great minds think alike!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

I was headed down the hallway, when a vaguely familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey, Avalon? Where you going?"

_What was his name? Troy? Trey? Oh! Trent!_

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"So, how about you, me, movie, Saturday night. What do you say?"

_Woah! A date! Maybe this isn't such a bad day..._

"YES!" I screeced. Then, I don't know how or why, I did this really weird giggle thing, which made him take a step back.

_Shoot_.

"I, uh, I mean, sure. Why not?" I said coolly. He smiled and walked down the hall to his next class.

-Time Skip-

FINALLY! The one part of the day where my dyslexia doesn't get in the way- lunch! Wait a minute...that rhymed! I think...stupid brain.

I walked into the lunch room to find it packed tight with students. They were everywhere! By the wall, in lines by the food, at the tables,_ on_ the tables...

I joined the seemingly never ending line for food, and stood behind a random student.

I saw a sign by the food, but I couldn't read it. And I know what you're thinking. 'If it's by the food, just look at the food,' but if you've ever seen cafeteria food, you'll understand my dilemma. It looks like someone just put a live chicken through a blender, feathers and all!

"Umm, excuse me," I asked the guy in front of me. He turned to look at me. "Can you read me that sign there?"

He looked at me like I asked him how to spell the _letter_ 5! And knowing myself, I probably would've made that mistake before. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was slightly agape as if to say 'really'.

"Can't you read?" he scoffed with a small smirk. "Or maybe tell Mr. From Mrs.?"

_Oh god._

"Y-you saw that?" I stuttered. He nodded, and turned back to the sign.

"That's salad, and over there is pizza," he said, pointing to the supposed food.

_Pizza? It looks like someone poured red paint on a piece of cardboard and slapped it with pepperoni. Is this food even legal?_

"Thanks," I muttered.

"How are you not able to read a simple sign?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Uh, I accidentally forgot my glasses at home," I lied. He just gave me a slight nod before grabbing a slice of the supposed pizza. I grabbed a bowl of salad and moved on to the register.

As I paid for my lunch, I watched the boy stride out of the cafeteria with his deranged pizza. Mr. Brian greeted him at the doorway and led him down the hall.

_Ha, he got some type of lunch detention. He probably talked like I did in class. Oh well. Sucks to be him. _

I paid for my lunch and scanned the room for Bree. I could tell the tables were separated by social ranking.

At one table, there were cheerleaders and football jocks. Among them, I saw Trent licking a pudding cup with his feet on the table. He noticed me and gave me a half-of-the-mouth smile, which I returned shyly.

At another table, there were some kids with big, thick-lensed glasses and textbooks munching on pretzel rods.

_Must be none other than the geeks. _

One of them saw me looking at them, and started to laugh. Not long after, the other nerds caught on and silently laughed at me.

_Wow. Laughed at by the geeks. That stings._

I tried to ignore their giggling and focused on finding Bree and Adam. My eyes landed on a table in the far corner of the room. There sat Adam, Bree and a dark skinned boy, who couldn't be any older than fourteen. I speed walked over to them, and stood behind Bree's chair.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She turned around, and her whole face lit up.

_Wow, the only person who's ever been that happy to see me was my old best friend, Julia. _

_I wish she was here now. _

"Avalon! How do you like it here so far? Did you make it to Mrs. Bowers' room on time?" she interrogated.

"Umm, actually, I ran into a bit of trouble with the directions, but it was okay in the end. So far, it's been fine. Mr. Brian is kinda mean though," I replied.

"Ooh, yeah, I forgot to warn you about him. As long as you don't talk during class, you should be fine."

_Thanks for the advice, Bree._

"Too late," I muttered and took the seat next to her.

"I thought you said you had three brothers," I pointed out, confused.

"Yeah. I don't know where Chase is. He's probably begging his teacher for another extra credit assignment. Again," she replied in a bored tone.

"Alright," I mumbled and glanced regrettably at the 'salad' that sat before me.

As I started to pick at it, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the dark skinned boy looking at me. And by looking, I mean staring.

"Umm, can I help you with something?" I asked, but he remained frozen. Adam noticed this, and playfully elbowed him in the ribs. It looked like an effortless nudge, but the poor boy flew completely out of his chair!

"Adam!" Bree hissed in his direction. After a second, she turned back to me. "Uh, Leo here is very frail." she covered quickly. I nodded, and Leo popped up from the ground.

"I'm okay!*" he stated. To me he said, "Hello, there. My names Leo 'Danger' Dooley, but you can call me anytime."

"Uh, okay?" I mumbled, but it came out as more of a question.

"Sorry, Avalon. Ignore Leo. He's completely harmless."

I nodded while Leo gaped at her. He was about to make an argument when we heard another voice.

"Uh, guys? Why's she here?"

I turned in my seat to face the new voice and my mouth hung open.

"Oh, sorry," Bree started. "Avalon, this is my brother, Chase. Chase, Avalon."

"Y-you're Chase?" I stuttered.

"Yes. You're Avalon Blake? The girl I have to tutor for english and now math?" he quipped and I glared.

I'm surprised I didn't recognize his voice. After all, he did read me the lunch board.

**AN: Chase is finally here! it's like, what, the fifth chapter, and he's just now making an appearance! Who's happy?!**

**Don't forget to Favorite/Review/Follow! Until ne- Oh! Wait a second!**

**I almost forgot the question of the day!**

**QOTD: Marcus: Evil or misunderstood?**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Perfect

**AN: Kay, so here's the next chapter. Just so you guys know, this isn't really a surprise post. I planned on uploading this tomorrow, but my teachers were kind enough to let us know what tomorrow's homework is in advance. Let me just say, it is a LOT. I only got some of it done today, and I'm pretty sure it will take up all of tomorrow. So, the next 48 hours of my life will be spent dling nothing but school, homework, studying, eating and sleeping. I figured I wouldn't have any time to be on here, so I just posted early. We good? Great. I don't really have much else left to say, so I'll just go to the shout outs...**

**RissA15: Yep, Chase is gonna be a little hostile, which will (hopefully) be explained clearly in this chapter. I really wanted this story to be orininal, so I didn't put a specific description of Chase. A lot of the Chase/OC fanfics start with an instant connection, but in reality, it doesn't work that way. You don't meet someone, and then two minutes later, you suddenly love them. No. Real love is taking the time to really get to know and understand that person. Okay, I better stop, or else I'll never get to the end...Trevalon? Sorry, but I'm not a fan of any Trevalon shippers. I might have to do something to fix that in the story. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively and frantically starts to type on tablet* What? I said I would do something!**

**daphrose: Yes! It be Chase! I apologize for my strange form of speaking, but that's how I say things, 'it be,' like "it be a sandwich,"or "it be time to leave." So...yeah. Poor Avalon indeed. I honestly don't like Marcus either. Which I don't really understand considering ***SPOILER ALERT*** he is going to be one of the main characters in Bionic Stolen! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase's P.O.V.

I didn't want to tutor anyone. I didn't have the _time_ to tutor anyone! What if there was an urgent mission alert or training? Yet, there I was, saying 'fine' to the teachers. That's how I got stuck having to tutor a straight D student every night. On the bright side, it will look good on my college application.

Her name was Avalon. She had golden brown, shoulder length hair and forest green eyes.

I don't understand how anyone can get a D in school. Well, except Adam. It's kinda self-explanatory there, but learning is so easy! I guess Avalon just doesn't care enough to put in any effort.

"Hey Chase," Leo started. I glanced up at him from my half-eaten pizza. "How came you were late? Doing extra credit assignments again?"

"No, Mr. Brian asked to speak to me before I sat down."

"FINALLY!" Leo cheered. "You got in trouble! Who's Mr. Perfect now?" he added smugly.

"Actually, it was about tutoring Avalon. So now I get to teach her english AND math!" I said in a fake-enthusiastic voice.

"It w-wasn't my fault he chose to pull you out of l-lunch!" she argued. I glared back at her, and she sunk down in her seat, staring intently at her salad.

_Well, that was easy. She must keep to herself often. That would explain the stuttering..._

"Chase," Bree hissed, giving me an extremely intense glare. "Be nice! She's my friend."

Avalon's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really!?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well," Avalon said in a quiet voice, looking down at her feet. "I only had one friend back home, and even then, we were so different. She was ambitious, loud, and daring while I was quiet and shy. We were both the school's outcasts. The only thing we had in common was our love for gymnastics. I guess we became friends to avoid humiliation."

"So you like gymnastics, huh?" Leo flirted.

_Typical. _

I guess Avalon caught on to what he was doing because she stopped him from speaking.

"Um, Leo, I'm flattered, I really am, but I already have a date planned. I'm sorry."

"With who?" Leo asked disbelievingly.

"AY OH! Sup Daven-dorks? What're you doing with my girlfriend?"

Ha, YES! Perfect. Another reason for Leo to hate Trent.

Avalon's eyes widened in excitement. She twisted herself around in her chair to greet her supposed boyfriend properly.

"Hey, Trent! What's up?"

"Trent!?" Leo squeaked. I just leaned back and watched the show with a huge smirk slapped across my face. Needless to say, I found this slightly amusing.

"That's right, Dooley. This is my girlfriend," he confirmed. I decided to ignore the situation and finish my pizza. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trent down to Avalon's height and ask out of the corner of his mouth, "What's your name again, sweet cheeks?"

_Seriously?! This is why he's never had a steady girlfriend! Well, I guess I shouldn't really be talking, seeing that I've never really had one either, but still. At least take the time to learn her name!_

"Avalon," she whispered back.

_Really? She's not going to do anything? _

_Oh, God, now I sound like one of Bree's girly magazines. _

"H-him?!" Leo stuttered. "You pick him?"

Trent glared at Leo and pulled Avalon by her arm out of her chair.

"You should sit with us. Not these losers," he whispered oh-so quietly. And by that, I mean not quietly at all. I really didn't need super hearing to hear his insult.

Avalon looked torn. Like she wanted to spend time with her 'boyfriend' and also stay here. Turns out she and Bree are already pretty close. Even if their only encounter prior to lunch was in the hallway.

No, I was not following Bree this morning. We both had history second period, and she can't really keep her mouth shut during class.

"Uh, but what about my friends?" Avalon asked innocently while looking up a Trent. She's only about the height as Leo, so she has quite the angle to look up.

"Friends? Ava, they're losers. Come over with me," he demanded. She looked a bit shocked, but still nodded numbly and allowed Trent to pull her over to the forbidden 'cool' table. After she was out of sight, Bree sunk down in her chair and stared at her lunch.

_Well, so much for 'ignoring the situation.'_

"I hate how Trent treats us. I didn't do anything to him!" She exclaimed. "I just wanted to have a normal friend!"

"What about Caitlyn?" Adam asked blankly.

Leo was quick to respond with an, "Adam, she said normal. Not insane."

Adam, being himself, had a puzzled look on his face but shrugged it off and started to devour the remains of his lunch.

**AN: Personally, not my favorite chapter. I don't really know why though. I think it had something to do with how Trent treated the guys. Maybe it wasn't so bad for you guys. Tell me what you think!**

**QOTD: Team Donald or Team Douglas? (May be my most contradicting questions yet...)**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Follow!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sore Thumb of Conley Avenue

**AN: Okay, I have a few announcements to make...**

**THIS IS NOT AN EARLY UPDATE! I am permanantly moving this story to a Monday update schedule! Reason being my mother accidentally signed me up for the wrong days at my gymnastics studio, and having school, homework AND updating would all be too much. I would do Wednesday, but I have sign classes then. For those of you who may not know, sign class is a class where an instructor teaches a group sign language. It's actually pretty entertaining! Hey, don't judge me! Sign language is a great was to communicate to other students in class without getting caught by the teacher!**

**ATTENTION ALL MAJOR LAB RATS FANS! On my profile, I have posted a 50 question test about Lab Rats. It was a challenge I received from AllAmericanSlurp after completing her Lab Rats Test and scoring 96%. If you are a true Lab Rats fan, I suggest you check out BOTH of our profiles and take the test. Instructions are posted in the paragraph before the test on my profile.**

**Also, (as I'm sure many of you know) this week is Billy Unger's birthday! On Wednesday, he's turning 19! 19! It's his LAST year of being a teenager! Be sure to send him the best of wishes!**

**Shout outs!**

**RissA15: Yes! You are totally right! Giant ring toss! And he definitely resembles Chase. He's got the spikey oak brown hair to prove it. I swear, when I saw the episode 'Avalanche' the first time, I just about screamed at my tv because of how much they look alike standing side by side. Did you also notice how sometomes Adam looks like Donald? What about ABCDE? Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Eddy? The writers are diabolical!**

**Freax: Avalon wants to personally thank you for the support! And thanks from me for all of your QOTD answers! Very interesting!**

**daphrose: Thanks! Don't worry, life be crazy for me as well! I think everybody said Douglas, but that's okay because I did too! Right, though! Sarcasm is a beautiful thing! I should know, I pretty much worship it...ANYWAYS! Oh, yeah. Insane weapons for sure. I mean, that stapler ray gun was so hardcore, man. SARCASM! What did I tell ya?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I also do not own the streets mentioned in this chapter. Any similarities between real life and this story are coincidental and not intended. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

2:27...2:28...2:29

Yes! Only one minute left in my very first day at Mission Creek High. It's been a pretty horrible day. Sure, there were some good parts, like when I met Bree, or when Trent asked me out, but there were some major low points. For example: walking in Mr. Stevens's room, where my tutor was sitting, and leaving a bad impression on all of the honors students. Then there was the lunch dilemma (sign/nerd/Chase problems) and gym class. Guess what everyone except me seemed thrilled to play!

It was the most pointless and unfair 'athletic' game to play in the history of everything.

Dodge ball.

It's so meaningless! You're just hurling rubber balls at each other's faces to get them out! All of the people who seemed to be good at it were on the opposite team as me and the non-athletes. The school really shouldn't use rubber playground balls as ammunition. One of the football players whipped one at me and it hit my leg. To say the least, it burned like someone decided to light a marshmallow stick on fire and stab me with it. My leg was so red it looked like someone painted my leg with ketchup.

And to make matters worse, Chase and I have the same period for gym class. True, it's the only class we have together, but we have to spend every night with each other in addition to it! I don't need his smirk watching me while I get brutally assaulted with dodge balls!

Moving on from my traumatic gym class experience, the bell finally sounded throughout the school, and I scrambled to get out of my seat. Waves of students flooded the halls and I was swept away in the overpowering current.

Once I finally made my way to my locker, I had to wait for other people to move because they were all blocking my path.

_Seriously? Why are the lockers packed so tight together? _

"Hey, Ava!"

I turned to come face to face with Trent. Well, face to shoulder.

_Why must people be so tall!? And why does he call me that? No one's called me Ava in years...and honestly, I don't like hearing it from Trent's mouth. _

"Still on for Saturday?" he asked with a grin.

Now normally, I would've said yes. But this was not normal. First of all, I'm talking to a guy instead of my friend. No one's ever asked me out at my old school, so I had no experience.

Second, I have tutoring. Lots of it. I'm supposed to meet up with Chase every night. Including Saturday. Sunday, thankfully, is not required. That, plus homework and unpacking meant I had almost no free time left.

"Umm," I started. From the look on Trent's face, I could tell he knew I was having second thoughts.

_No, Avalon. Don't ruin this for yourself. You're already considered weird here, and turning down Trent would label you as a freaky outcast. _

"Of course. I'll meet you at the movie theater at..." I trailed off thinking of a good time.

"How about noon so we can grab a bite to eat before," he suggested.

"Perfect," I said before he bounded away to the school doors, whooping chants at his fellow football players. By now, the crowd around all of the lockers had dispersed, allowing me to attempt to open my locker.

Attempt. Not succeed. After about seven rotations of the lock and twelve questioning glances at the paper with the combination written down, I still couldn't pry it open.

_Ugh, forget it. Mrs. Bowers was nice enough to not assign me any homework considering it's my first day. Mr. Brian didn't give our class an assignment either because we had ended class with a quiz. I had my phone and the other books I needed with me anyways. _

I walked out of the building without a second thought.

As I was walking home, I met the only cross street in my route.

_Was I supposed to go down Maple Street or Conley Avenue? Ugh, think, brain! Think!_

I settled for going down Conley Avenue. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

All of the sidewalks were even and clean; not a single crack in the cement. The streets were freshly paved and litter-free. Each yard had a clean-cut lawn and beautiful flowerbeds marking the pathways to the front door. The houses were marvelous, at least three floors each. However, in this cookie-cutter neighborhood, there was one property that seemed out of place.

At the end of the street, there was a huge five story building. The biggest of all the houses. It was even perched at the highest point of the hill.

_Wow, whoever lives in that house must be, like, a billionaire. _

As I neared the building, it became clearer that it wasn't a house after all. Just my stupid brain playing tricks on me. Dyslexia can be a monster sometimes. It makes in hard to see words, numbers and small patterns, such as the bricks that the building was made out of. So, you see the word 'dog', I see the letter jumble that is, 'bcp'. It sucks.

It was a dark and empty warehouse. The windows were boarded, and the outer brick wall seemed to be crumbling in multiple places. The lawn was unbelievably wild with weeds and giant stalks of grass.

_Wow, talk about a sore thumb. _

Curious, I approached the warehouse and stood in the deserted parking lot. Just like the surrounding yard, unruly weeds crawled up through cracks in the grey pavement. From there, I could see a boarded door off to the side of the building.

As I treaded up to the door, I noticed the wooden boards used to close the entrance were almost completely rotted out. I swiftly kicked them away and the door creaked open slowly.

Inside, the room was dark and dusty. Using my phone as a flashlight, I scanned the vacant room, which was pretty big. The mere beam of light from my phone illuminated the whole room due to the continuous mirrors that were covering every bit of the wall. I could see the remains of objects that people left behind. Various gym equipment laid scattered across the floor. There were treadmills, gym mats, weights, ellipticals, pull up bars, jump ropes, yoga balls and a big pile of heavy duty rope.

_So, an old gym. Fascinating. _

I cautiously stepped over some training weights to reach the far end of the room, which had a the tallest and longest bar. I rattled the supports, testing its stability.

_Seems sturdy enough. I better get a few mats just incase. _

I carried four of the dusty, blue gym mats over to the bar. I carefully arranged them underneath and in front of the bar. Convinced of the safety level, I latched onto the bar.

_I hope I remember how to do this..._

Placing my chin in between my fists on the bar, I kicked my straight legs up and around the bar. My fists twirled around the metal bar along with my chin. As I was spinning, my hips attached themselves to the bar, and rotated around. Once my legs made a full circle, I was being supported by my strong arms above the bar. My head was held high and my toes were pointed downward towards the safety mats.

_Pullover: Success. I think I found my new gymnastics studio._

**AN: So, Avalon gets her gymnastics studio after all. Now she just has to remember Maple Street is where home is! **

**Our dear little Ava has a lot on her plate! Homework, school, tutoring, a boyfriend and unpacking. Oh, boy. **

**If you guys want to see what a pullover really looks like, just search it on YouTube or something. I tried my best to describe it, but I understand if it may be confusing. It's one of those things where you have to see it to understand. **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! Also, check out my Lab Rats Test on my profile! I dare you to take the challenge!**

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, BILLY!**

**QOTD: What do you think is the most useful Davenport invention and why? (Supposing they actually worked correctly)**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	8. Chapter 8 Physieal anb Chewieal

**AN: T****he chapter name is not a giant typo. You'll see why later on in the chaper! Mwahaha! SHOUT OUTS!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Indeed! Thank you for that!**

**RissA15: Wow, I'm lovin' your Billy Unger enthusiasm! Another fun-fact: Ever notice his initials? B U, as in 'Be You?' Awesome, right! It would be AWESOME if you took the quiz! So far, I've only got one taker, who shall remained nameless. As for the Chavalon relationship, we'll have to see. I will most likely start it BEFORE chapter 16, but things may change. Maybe around chapter 12. I agree. Chase IS way too hot to be single for long!**

**daphrose: Thank you so much! Now that I think about it, it would be pretty gross; the sweat, dust, mold and bugs...yeah, gross. But Avalon was so desperate to find a way to relieve her stress (gymnastics), so I don't think she would've noticed right away. It would be AMAZING if you could take the test! Of course, I understand that people are busy, and not everyone spends all their liesure time taking random online tests. Its totally fine if you can't get to it right away. One last thing: THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

"So, honey, how was school?"

_Ah, yes, the typical dinner small talk. Every night. It doesn't get boring at all. _

I _love_ sarcasm.

"Okay, I guess," I replied to my mother as I stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork.

"Get lost on the way home again?" Tracy snipped from across the table. I glared at her, but she wasn't even looking at me. She was just picking through the pile of corn that sat on her plate.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. Like I expected, she gave me a 'seriously, that's your comeback' look from behind her hot pink glasses.

"Girls," my dad warned. I got the hint and stuffed another piece of chicken in my mouth.

"So, Avalon, I got a call from your new school today,"

_Oh, crap._

"And it appears to me that you were assigned a tutor," my mother finished.

"Yeah, so?" I mumbled, not really caring what her thoughts on the subject were.

"Well, honey, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it. I know how you disliked the other tutors, and I don't want you to feel upset about it."

"Mom, I don't really have a choice in the matter. The teachers chose to give me the tutor. I didn't. I even told them it wasn't necessary. They assigned me one anyway."

"Well, do you at least know your tutor?" Dad questioned with a fork full of chicken poised at his mouth.

"Yeah. His name is Chase."

"Is he qualified?" dad interrogated. It's just like him to be protective. We've always shared a special bond, both of us having dyslexia and all. He's the only one who seems to understand my struggles. But just because he knows how hard it is for me, it doesn't mean he knows how to make it better. When he was a teenager, there was no one to guide him through school. So logically, he doesn't know how to guide me.

"Well, I've been told he's the smartest kid in the school. The teachers seem very confident in his tutoring ability."

I heard Tracy scoff under her breath. "Nerd," she muttered just quietly enough for my parents to not hear. I glared at her for the hundredth time that night and stood up to place my cleared plate in the sink.

"So, when will we meet this 'Chase'?" mom called over her shoulder.

"Uh, he's coming over tonight, actually. In a few minutes. I already gave him our address during school."

And that was one of the reasons I got lost. I had my address written down, but I gave that copy to Chase. Go figure.

"Oh, alright," mom sighed, like she wasn't too pleased about it.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, sweetie, it's just not really expected. The house isn't even together yet. We've only been here a week."

_And unfortunately, many more weeks to come._

"I know, mom. Trust me. I've been keeping track," I mumbled. "I'm going to try to do some homework before Chase gets here." I snagged my bag from the floor and carried it upstairs to my room.

There, I sat in my bed and pulled out my unnecessarily thick physics/chemistry book. My teacher bookmarked my page for me, knowing I'd have trouble finding the right number.

_Alrighty. Here we go. _

'Ghaptcr 8: Physieal anb Ghewieal Probcrtics

A bhysieal probcrty is a eharaetcristie ot a sudsfanec. A ehcwical probcrty ls fhc adilify fo ehancr info a nem sudsfanec. Dofh ot fhesc probcrtics arc useb fo beseride a sudsfanec.'

_Oh, my goodness. This is out of control. My teacher said this subject is supposed to be about Physical and Chemical Properties and how they effect a substance._

_Oh, Well. I'll just wait until Chase gets here. Then he can help me. Hopefully. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the cheerful sound of our new doorbell ringing throughout the house.

_Well, then. His timing is uncanny. _

I rushed down the stairs to beat Tracy to the door. Thankfully, she was in her room, supposedly doing her own homework. In reality, she was most likely painting her claw-like fingernails or choosing the best possible outfit for tomorrow. She's a true, cliché cheerleader in the making.

"Hey," I greeted Chase from inside my house. He had his backpack hanging off of his right shoulder haphazardly. His face was expressionless and his hair was wildly ruffled, like he had his head sticking out of a moving car. But he hadn't because there was no car in our driveway besides my parents'.

_Hmm, he must live close enough to walk. _

"Hi," he nodded. I stepped to the side so he could come in.

There was a brief, awkward silence between the two of us. Chase just looked at his shoes, and I looked at him. He had oak brown Spikey hair- which was still kind of sloppy. I couldn't quite tell what color his eyes were, on account of him staring at his feet.

"Hello," my father said in a deep, heavy tone. "Are you Chase?"

Chase's head snapped up at my dad and he said, "Yes, sir. I'm Avalon's tutor. Nice to meet you." He offered my dad his hand, but dad just stared at it like he would an old fish. Chase reluctantly dropped his hand when he noticed dad refused to shake.

"I want two simple things from you, Chase," dad started. "One: respect Avalon. Don't treat her in any way you believe I wouldn't be okay with. She's special and doesn't deserve to be treated the way she used to be. Her past tutors were awfully rude to her."

_Kill my now. Just do it. That, or get me a roll of duct tape to seal my dad's mouth shut. Preferably the latter. Or the first one. I really don't care. _

"Two: teach her well. Right now, your purpose is to help Avalon with her studies. From what I've heard about you, you're smart, and I expect her grades to improve. Understand?"

Chase just stood there, tongue-tied, and stared up at my father.

"Yes sir," he breathed out, still in shock from the one-sided conversation.

"Okay, great," I chimed in, wanting this moment to be over. "Let's get studying." I dragged Chase up the stairs to my room, eager to get away from my dad and the 'little chat' that just took place.

**AN: Well then. Avalon's dad seems very...um...protective. I wonder why. Can anyone guess why Chase's hair was all ruffled if he didn't drive a car? Just to let you know, he doesn't live within walking distance of Avalon's house. How about the few sentences in Avalon's textbook? Can anyone understand them? If you can, tell me what they say in your REVIEW!**

**QOTD: Which glitch is your favorite? I think my favorite glitch would be Chase's magnetism app. His pouty face when he had all of that metal stuff stuck to him was so cute!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	9. Chapter 9 Page 27 or 57?

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is kinda short, but also important, so yeah...FIRST EVER TUTORING SESSION! Please keep in mind that Chase is not thrilled to be tutoring another student instead of training. Thank you! Oh! Before you start reading, here's what Avalon's textbook was supposed to say, "A physical property is a characteristc of a substance. A chemical property is the ability to change into a new substance. Both of these properties are used to describe a substance." Nobody got it perfect, but a few of you were REALLY close! Let's hear it for RissA15 and daphrose for getting close! Whoohoo! I actually got those phrases from my little sister's old study guide from basic chemistry, so if you feel they are incorrect, BLAME THE STUDY GUIDE WIZARDS! **

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yep! Blame Bree for the wild hair! Oh, yeah! Spike is great!**

**TheMichiganWriter (From Chapter 1): RIGHT, THOUGH! I cannot STAND cereal! (From Chapter 2): Oh, I doubt that. I pictured the worst possible first day mistakes for Avalon, then made them a bit more extreme. :) You'd surely do just fine back in a school!**

**RissA15: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! CURSE YOU, POWER OUTAGES! Okay, I feel better now! :) but that really stinks. There pretty hard questions, too! (At least in my opinion). You were so close! It was 'Change' instead of 'enhace' and the other word was 'describe'. Its okay though! You were the first reviewer to agtemp it, so congrats! Yep, it was Bree. Thats what I was going for anyway!**

**daphrose: Aww, thanks! I appreciate your sense of humor! Yes, Bree was the transportation! JUST ONE MORE WORD! The last word was 'describe', or it was supposed to be. YES! Vocal manipulation was funny as well! Thank you so much! And again, im glad you enjoyed the test! It was fun making it up as well! We'll have to wait and see when Chase will come to his super-senses and discoveres Avalon's dyslexia! Haha! Sorry, I couldn't resist! Oh, I see what you did there! Well, here's their study SESSION! Today be Monday! Oh, before I forget, I saw your profile yesterday! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You're so nice, and what you said means the world to me! BOO WHIPPED CREAM!**

**ArtsyA: Thanks! Here's your update! I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Actually, I was implying that Bree speed him there. Really good guesses though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"I am so sorry about that. My dad usually isn't that formal. Or protective. He's normally-"

"Avalon," Chase cut me off. "it's fine. Let's just start studying. What do you want to start with?" he asked in a bored voice, taking a seat on my blue desk chair.

_Jeez, he's just as monotone as Mr Brian. He wasn't that boring at lunch though..._

"Umm, how about english. That's where I need the most help," I informed him, claiming my spot on the edge of my bed, facing Chase. He sighed and dropped his backpack onto my floor.

"Alright, grab your literacy book and turn it to page 57. That's the chapter on propaganda."

"You knew that off of the top of your head?" I asked him. His eyes widedned the slightest bit and he twisted himself in the spinning chair.

"Uh, no...I, umm, just remember what Mrs. Bowers told me to help you with."

_Okay then...Let me jut find my...Oh, no._

"Uh, Chase? I left my literacy book in my locker."

He looked at me with a confused expression.

_What? It's possible to forget something every once in a while!_

"You left it in your locker?" he mimicked, trying to make sure he heard me right.

"Yeah, I couldn't get it open, so I just left with the books I already had."

"Okay, I guess you can use the one I borrowed from Adam. I already know enough about propaganda," he mumbled with an unnecessarily long sigh while opening his backpack. He handed me a thick book identical to the one I had stashed away in my locker.

Chase saw the quizzical look I gave him and asked, "What?"

"You just happened to have your brother's book in your bag?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure we had the same books. You guys are in basic English. I'm in AP Literature. There's quite a difference."

_Whatever_.

I quickly scaneded over the page numbers in search of page 57.

"Okay, page 57. Found it."

Chase looked at his book, which sat in my lap, and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Thats page 27, Avalon."

_Oops..._

"Oh, my bad," I mumbled. As I was turning the pages, I saw Chase roll his eyes at me.

"Is this it?" I asked him. Again, he peered over at his book. This time, he nodded.

"Now read that page and I will ask you questions about propaganda afterwards."

_Uh, problem._

"Chase, I can't read this," I told him. He shot me another one of his blank stares.

"Then go get your glasses. You found them, didn't you?"

_Shoot! He remembered!_

"Um, yes. I did find them. But then I accidentally broke them," I lied. He let out a small sigh and came to sit by me on the bed.

"Okay, I'll read it with you."

About three minutes later, we went through the whole page, and I understood all of it. I knew what I was supposed to know.

But that wasn't the problem. That was never the problem. I always knew this kind of stuff. It was reading and writing I struggled with. They're building block skills. Everything we do in school somehow connects with them. I can't write, I fail science because I can't compose a proper lab report. I can't read, I fail history because I can't see the questions on a test properly.

"So do you get it now?" Chase grinned.

"Yeah, I get it," I lied while staring down at the incomprehensible literacy book.

"Great. Let's take a look at math."

_Yeah, cause that's gonna turn out any different._

"Since my book is Algebra II and your still at Basic Math, I'll just make up some equations for you to solve. Adam didn't have his math book," Chase said to me, sliding a piece of notebook paper over to my lap.

"Umm, okay," I mumbled, anticipating a really hard problem.

"2x+8=18," he listed for me. I held my pencil over the paper and tried to think of what to write.

_5x•16? No, that's not right. 2-x? No, that's even farther off. x=18? UGH!_

"Chase, can you write down the equation for me?"

He just sighed, again, and said,"Avalon, you need to put in some effort here. I can't be doing all of the work for you."

_Is that what he thinks? I'm not putting in any effort? If he only knew how hard I'm trying..._

"I'm trying my hardest, Chase," I argued back.

_Wow, great defense! I'd make a fantastic lawyer._

"Avalon, refusing to read a few pages in a literature book is not trying. Not writing down an equation is not trying. Leaving your textbooks in your locker on purpose is not trying."

_That's it!_

"Chase, you don't understand. This is really hard for me, and I am trying! If you're not going to believe me, then maybe we should call it quits for tonight. Come back tomorrow."

He huffed another one of his exaggerated sighs and picked up his backpack.

"Alright maybe tomorrow we'll get a little farther into math."

"Okay, I'll see you at school."

He turned and exited my room, his shadow striding down the hallway.

_School. Tomorrow. Joy._

**AN: Yes, short chapter. I know. I already told you guys. Deal with it. **

**ANYWAYS! On a completely different note, I have some NEWS about my story: Bionic Stolen. Its about halfway through now, so what I would like to ask you all is: When the time comes, would you like for me to write a sequel? I have a poll up on my profile that asks the same question. May I ask, that if you are a MEMBER TO FANFICTION, that you vote on the poll, and if you are a GUEST, that you tell me in a review. It just seems more organized that way. MEMBERS can do both, but its either poll and review or just poll PLEASE. I am an organization-crazed girl, and I hate disorder. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite side character and why?**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	10. Chapter 10 Attack of the Giant Trent

**AN: Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all had a great, candy-filled Halloween! Mine was actually pretty traumatizing, but I'll spare you all the details. That is, unless you would like to hear about my spooky Halloween, in which case tell me in your REVIEW and I will PM you about it. It was pretty wild...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**RandomG****irl: Yay! I'm glad you're reading both of my stories! Well, Chase (in his super genious mind) thinks she isn't putting in any effort in her school work. He doesn't want to help someone who won't help themselves, you know? I hope that cleared things up a bit. KENNY, NO! *reaches across tank with a giant fish net and catches Kenny* Whew! You're safe! Now, we can continue to torture you more! Yay! That is correct: neither daphrose or I will tolerate whipped cream. *gasps* You should join our anti-whipped cream army! Together, we shall all conquer whipped cream (or as daphrose put it, the world. Both of them work)! PICKLES!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you! And yes, Marcus counts as a side character. I'll keep that in mind when I count the sequel votes! ;)**

**daphrose: Thank you! Ooh, I hope you're feeling better than last week! I hate being sick... WARM BUBBLY FEELING! (Sorry, I think you're randomness is rubbing off on me. I've also only gotten, like, twenty hours of sleep this week, so I'm even more mentally insane than usual.) Actually, I think that's a perfectly rational goal! Let's do it! Right now! *walks away from tablet in determination* ... *walks back* On second thought, I kinda like the world, so... Thanks again! Yes, five would solve the equation! Well done! Gold star! Thanks for voting as well! Some more people have voted, so we shall see! Again, thanks for everything and I hope you're feeling better! **

**RissA15: I understand your points, and my only defense would be because of the plot. :/ That would make the story too boring and uneventful, so yeah. No background checks. Why, yes, they did sit together during their study session. In fact, they were both sharing the literature book on the bed, so you have to imagine they'd be pretty close. ;) Aww, thanks! And if I do write the sequel, I already know what the title would be. Bionic Found isn't a bad idea, but I already have a pretty solid title. That's all. Oh, yes. Evil is entertaining. As well as drama. Gotta love the drama!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thank you! (For the compliment and the vote! ;))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Avalon's P.O.V.

I officially hate gym class. If it wasn't clear enough with the dodgeball incident, I am not good at anything athletic except for gymnastics.

_Just bad at athletics? Don't you remember what everyone back in Pennsylvania said about you?_

_"Maybe you should just drop out of school. We'd all be happier, anyway. One less disappointment for our school."_

_"You should really just stop trying. Your dyslexia takes away all of the hope for your future."_

_"People like you- unable to do anything- are people who end up with a sad, lonely life. I mean, who would want to deal with a complete failure?"_

_"Okay, so you can't read and you can't throw a ball. What's the point for you, anyway?"_

_"Seriously? You can't do anything. You should just leave for good."_

And I did. Of course, I hadn't planned on it, but my parents had other ideas. Well, my dad did. He needed to move here for his new job.

I really didn't want to move. Sure, it was nice to get away from all of the bullies, but running away just gave them what they wanted: Me out of their lives.

Anyways, after changing out of my gym clothes, I walked out of the locker room to be greeted by Trent. But something wasn't right. Something clothing wise.

"Uh, Trent? What's wrong with your clothes?"

"Tryin' something new. I found these just randomly laying around the locker room. Cool, right?" he answered with a smirk.

_He found them in the locker room? Oh, boy._

_The clothes were awfully small and tight on his huge body. And they in no way, shape, or form matched anything he might consider wearing on a normal day. _

"Trent, I thing those belong to someone else," I hinted, hoping he'd go back in the boys' room and change.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I almost crashed my head into his chest -and the scrony shirt he was wearing- but thanks to my strong sense of balance from gymnastics, I was able to catch myself. Lowering his head to my ear, he whispered, "I know. This is just for fun."

Without another word, he ran out of the gym (which I recently discovered doubled as the calfeteria) and paused in the doorway. I jogged after him to meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo in the hall. The four siblings all seemed to be having a civil conversation. However, Leo was sporting a blue gym towel instead of clothes.

_Oh, so that's where Trent got the clothes from! That's kind of mean..._

"AY OH!" Trent hollered, unaware of my presence. He held his arms -which I just noticed had a pair of shoes attached to them- up like he was a king awaiting praise. Adam, Bree and Chase all breathed a simultaneous, "Ahh," in realization while Leo, fumbling with the towel, glared at Trent.

"Trent? You took my clothes?" Leo questioned, his voice raising a pitch. If I were him, I'd be furious. In fact, just watching this was enough to put me on edge. How could Trent do this? Leo seems really nice! Well, after you get through the relentless flirting, that is.

"Well, yeah! How else am I supposed to play 'Attack of the Giant Trent'?" Trent said, getting down to Leo's level; which for Trent, was quite a ways down. "Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum! I smell the blood of a wimpy one!" he chanted before getting close enough to Leo to sniff him and whisper, "Get it? It's you!"

Trent them proceeded to flex in Leo's clothes, trying to give himself more room. After all, Leo's tiny body requires tiny clothes.

Leo just stood by, glaring at the wall of lockers, not even bothering to look at Trent, who suddenly created a loud ripping sound. Best guess: Trent ripped Leo's pants.

_Seriously? Does he really have to do this? Is it absolutely necessary?_

"Ooh! Tear in isle two! Looks like your mommy's gonna have to buy you clothes at the not big and the not tall store!"

Trent then bounded away chuckling to himself and all of the nearby students. I, however, stayed with the Davenports, shaking my head at my boyfriend's ridiculous antics. He's a bit of work.

"Why does Trent always pick on me more than anyone else?!" Leo asked all of us angrily.

_Always? How often does this happen?!_

"Well, I outsmart him," Chase started, taking a step forward. "I've studied his schedule and routine to ensure that were never alone together. I even know when he's gonna take a..." he trailed off, pointing a finger at his black watch.

"BATHROOM BREAK!" I heard a familiar voice scream before Trent sprinted past all of us and back into the gym.

"Right on time!"

"Hmm, son, you need a hobby," Bree deadpanned.

She isn't wrong. It's kinda creepy for my tutor to know my boyfriend's bathroom schedule. How can you plan that sort of thing?!

"I'm sick of this!" Leo stated, after adjusting his towel, again. "I'm gonna go offer Trent a choice: Stop picking on me or suffer the consequences." Leo then tightened the towel again and trotted into the gym to confront Trent.

_Well, maybe Leo has a chance. He seems very determined... Then again, maybe not..._

"Hey Avalon," Bree started, gladly changing the subject. "Are you free at lunch today? We didn't get to hang out much before Trent pulled you away yesterday."

Upon hearing this, felt a pang of guilt deep in the pit of my stomach. I _was_ a little upset that I couldn't eat with my new friends (especially considering I've never been this popular before), but I did get to spend some time with my new boyfriend. And it was nice... ish. Some of the cheerleaders kept scoffing at me, like they thought I was unworthy which I would believe considering conditions at my old school.

Before I was able to reply to Bree, a loud shriek sounded throughout the hall, catching the attention of everyone. We all turned to the gym doors, where the outburst seemed to come from.

Suddenly, Trent came parading out of the gym while waving a towel in his shoe-covered hands like a flag. A _blue_ towel. Oh, no.

"Camera phones on, people! We got a runner!"

"Trent!" I scolded him as he continued to escort people into the gym, where Leo was probably traumatized. While I was confronting Trent, Adam, Bree and Chase were trying to block the door. Unfortunately, their efforts were useless against the mob of students who appearantly _wanted_ to see Leo without clothing.

Creeps.

"Why would you do something like that to Leo?" I interrogated Trent, who barely paid me any attention at first.

When he noticed me, he flashed a cheeky smile and said, "Well, it was easy. I just grabbed the towel an-"

"No! I mean why did you do that? Leo is really nice!"

Trent scoffed and said, "No, _Dooley_ is a dork. It's probably better if you don't hang around him, Ava."

Trent then bounded away, satisfied with the masterpiece that he calls Leo's humiliation.

"Trent, I don't like to be called Ava!" I shouted through the hall. But he was too busy screaming at his fellow football players to notice my voice. Great.

-/-/-/-/-

"Okay class! Who's ready for... A POP QUIZ?!"

_No, no, no, no, NO! I do NOT want another quiz. _

The whole class, including me, groaned at our overenthusiastic teacher.

"Oh, hush. You're all no fun. This quiz will be easy. It's open note."

No one in the class responded, unless you call a bland stare a response.

I pulled my literature book out of my bag (Bree was of great help this morning after the Leo/Trent incident cleared up) and set it on my wobbly desk.

_Ugh, what page?! _

The number was written on the board, but it was incomprehensible for me. Perfect.

"Adam, can you help me find the right page?"

With a quick glance at my book, he replied, "Uh, I'm not good with numbers."

"Well, that makes two of us," I mumbled before a hand reached out to me and placed a quiz on my desk.

"Good luck, Avalon," Mrs. Bowers whispered with an encouraging wink before sliding a test to Adam, who hurriedly flipped it over to start another sketch. H

_I'm gonna need it..._

I tried to read the title of the quiz. It said:

'Propcgcubc'

_Oh, boy. This is gonna be a long class. _

**AN: Okay, so this may or may not be the only chapter with a scene from an episode. If I do decide to use more of the episodes, they might not necessarily be in order. Just a heads up. **

**Also, in the next chapter, I will not continue from the actual episode (The Haunting of Mission Creek High). I was just using the scene from the beginning of the show. **

**If anyonewas wondering, the quiz title was 'Propaganda'. I tried to only switch out letters that looked alike, if that makes any sense. For example: u and n can easily be confused, or m and w. Stuff like that. **

**QOTD: Blow-Thingy or Glow-Thingy? If you have seen the episode 'Brother Battle', you'll know what I'm talking about. I personally prefer the Glow-Thingy.**

**Remember to Favorite, Review and Follow!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tell-Tale Heart

**AN: Okay, so, I've been thinking: a few of you requested to hear about my Halloween experience, but why tell you all SEPARATLY in a BORING PM when I can share it with EVERYONE in an AWESOME Lab Rats themed one-shot? I have a brief summary of the new story on my profile, but nothing is set in stone yet. I may simply change them (the title and/or summary) a little bit or I may not even write the story. That's where YOU come in. If you want me to write the one-shot, tell me in your review or PM me! It's that simple. Otherwise, I'm afraid to say I would have no motivation. Shout out time!**

**ChaseyLover: Yeah! Me too! Its probably my new favorite episode! And thank you!**

**Dirtkid123: Hmm, maybe... it's definitely a possibility.**

**TheMichiganWriter: I'm glad you liked the scene from The Haunting of Mission Creek High! Honestly, I didn't like that chapter too much because of it. :( From the second I posted it, I felt like I should've came up with my own scene. It was pretty much a very rushed chapter, and for that I apologize. (I know that's a bad excuse, but it's all I got.) Well, the waits over! Enjoy!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**RandomGirl: Yes, Kenny! TO THE CORNER OF SHAME! Mwahaha! Oh, to answer your question, propaganda is biased advertisments usually used in politics. Yes! Our army is growing!**

**RissA15: You can call her Ava all you want... I just needed her dislike for the name for the story. You'll see why later on. Ooh, yes, that would be soppy. Don't worry. I'll think of someway that isn't soppy. Hopefully. CHAVALON!**

**POPZIT: That's what I chose! :D**

**ArtsyA: Here's the update! I hope you like it!**

**daphrose: It's fine! I totally understand the whole busyness factor. Life be crazy. I also understand the 'show scenes' thing. I wasn't too entirely pleased either. In TheMichiganWriter's shout out, I mentioned that too. I agree one hundred percent, but before I typed up that chapter, I was experiencing writers block. I was also pressed for time. I know thkse are some really lame excuses, and I'm not proud of them, but they're true. Sorry to dissapoint. :'( I appreciate your honesty though! That is SO true! "Oh, yeah! Let's give super-breath to a guy who uses tonails for toothpicks!" Not smart, Douglas. Not smart. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Bowers chimed before a chorus of relief was heard from all of the students.

_Finally! I swear, English gets longer every day. I jut feel so useless in Mrs. Bowers class. There's nothing I can do without completely embarrassing myself._

"Avalon, could you meet me at my desk?"

_Oh, great. What now?_

"Yes, Mrs. Bowers?" I asked politely, even though all I wanted to do was storm out of the room. She didn't say anything at first. She just let out a quiet sigh and slid a piece of paper across her desk in my direction.

"What's this?" I asked her, not bothering to glance at the sheet.

"The quiz you took yesterday. I was extremely disappointed in your score. Have you been studying at all?"

_Studying? Ha! you're a funny teacher! I Just got here a few days ago! Of course I'm not studying!_

"No."

She sighed again before asking, "What about your tutor, Chase. Has he been helping you these past few days?"

"Yeah..." I drawled out, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. Last night's session ended exactly like the last one. We reviewed some english before I refused to write down another equation. It's honestly getting kind of repetitive. Even if it was only the second session.

"You don't sound so sure. Now, during class, I called Mr. Stevens, and he should've asked-"

She was cut off by a low knock on the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Bowers shouted. Whoever was on the other side of the door eased it open with a loud creak, and I froze in my spot.

_Seriously_?

"You asked to see me, Mrs. Bowers?" he asked, carrying his binders into the room.

"Yes, thank you Chase. I was concerned about Avalon's last quiz grade."

His eyebrows scrunched together in a puzzled expression before he said, "What's wrong with it? I tutored her last night and the night before, and she seemed perfectly fine with the material."

"Well," Mrs. Bowers started while passing my pen-coated quiz to Chase. "Obviously, she didn't understand it at all. She missed every question except number four."

_Why is she giving him my test?! Grades are supposed to be a private thing! Right?_

"Avalon, I thought you said you understood all of this?" Chase scolded, strangely disappointed in me.

"I did!" I assured him, trying to make him see without telling him about my dyslexia. If he finds out, I end up right where I started in Pennsylvania: the school idiot/outcast. I can't risk him slipping up in some random conversation and telling everyone. "I mean, I do. I just... forgot," I finished, looking down at my shoes.

"Well," Mrs. Bowers picked up the conversation again, forbidding Chase from quipping a sarcastic remark. "Avalon, did you tell Chase about-"

"Yes!" I squeaked hastily, not wanting Mrs. Bowers to continue and expose my secret. "Yes I did."

Her face twisted into confusion at my slight outburst, and I probably blushed really hard.

_Way to go. Now Chase is gonna question you later!_

"Alright then. Let's move on," Mrs. Bowers changed the subject warily with squinting eyes, sensing my discomfort. "Right now, Avalon has the lowest grade in my class. And that is not good. Especially since the semester is almost over."

Appearantly, she was just talking to Chase now.

"I think she should do an extra credit assignment to give her grades a little boost."

_Okay, that shouldn't be too hard._

"Sounds like a good idea," Chase added, like his input would make any difference.

"Avalon, I would like you to read a story excerpt and write a summary paragraph about the plot."

_Scratch that. Not easy._

"W-what story?" I managed to force out of my mouth.

Mrs. Bowers thought for a few seconds. Tapping her red grading pen on her desk seemed to help her think.

"How about an excerpt from, 'A Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe. He was one of my favorite authors. So talented under the mystery genre," she finished with a wide smile.

I had never heard of that story, let alone the author, but it sounded complicated.

"That sounds great. Thanks, Mrs. Bowers," I grumbled sarcastically before stomping out of the room with my books and binders. I walked straight out the the room, ignoring her protesting cries. However, I was not aware of a certain student's presence behind me.

"What was that?!" Chase asked exasperatedly from somewhere behind me. I sighed and kept walking, ignoring him.

"Avalon, stop," he called after me. I hesitated for a second, hearing his pleading tone, but kept marching down the hall anyway.

"Avalon!" he shouted, not caring about the questioning glances he got from the other students. I was receiving them too, but I tried my best to keep my head down and pretend none of this was happening.

"Avalon, stop!" he snapped at me, his tone harsh and forced. Like a tough-guy act. Fake and threatening.

"What?!" I growled, abruptly turning around to come face to face with Chase, who caught up to me surprisingly fast. I had had enough of his beckonings, and if this made them stop, I was all for it. I was suddenly aware of how hard I was breathing, challenging my tutor in the school hall.

"What was that back there?" he questioned me, his hazel eyes searching my own for answers.

_What did he mean? How I treated Mrs. Bowers or what she was about to say? Maybe he's referring to the quiz._

I kept my mouth closed, not trusting my words. He just sighed and took a step back, seeming to retreat.

"Okay. Don't tell me. I'll just leave now."

In that moment, something hit me. Not physically, like a dodge ball, but mentally. Like something knocked over a barrier that unleashed my sense of reality. If this game keeps up, Chase will never be able to teach me, and I'll never get better grades. People will label me the school idiot without even knowing about my dyslexia. I suppose it's better to have a reason for people to make fun of me other than 'she's just not smart'. Not that it makes it right, but it may be better.

And what about Chase? How will my failure affect him? All of the teachers will be dissapointed in him and he'll loose his 'teacher's pet' role. Maybe it'll even lower his self esteem. Being the smartest kid in school and failing something so simple as a tutoring job would be a big blow to an ego; especially one that is as big as his. Surely my dad would have something to say about my grades to Chase. Now that would be the most humiliating nightmare ever- even worse than having people at school know about my dyslexia. My dad tends to go to the extreme when it comes to punishments and disobeying orders. I honestly think he has some pent-up anger.

"Chase, stop," I urged him, preventing him from walking away. Not believing my actions, I said, "I need to tell you something."

**AN: Oh, SNAP! Who's excited?!**

**QOTD: Do you like the old lab or the new lab more? Whatever your answer may be, please explain!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	12. Chapter 12 Social Suicide

**AN: Hey, everyone! Its me, again! Now, just to warn you, this is not the most action-packed chapter. Its mostly Avalon's thoughts with a few lines of diolouge. Hopefully its not awful! :P Shout out time!**

**HawiianChick12: Thanks! You'll find the answers to some of those questions in this chapter! ;) My update schedule for Tutor (this story) is every Monday. Bionic Stolen is every Friday with a few surprise update exceptions. ;)**

**musicdreams31: I agree! The new lab can look too flashy and small. Its not quite 'home' either. **

**Dirtkid123: Exactly! Ooh, I love flashbacks! Let's see, there was the time when Adam dislocates his arm, when Chase was locked in his capsule, when Bree got fourty-nine gallons of expired milk dumped on her head... man, the Rats don't have it easy, do they? XD**

**ArtysA: Of course! I love updating my stories and making my readers happy! ;) Thank you so much! Well, today's Monday, so here you go!**

**RissA15: Sorry, did I not warn you? I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! *evil grin* Umm, I'm not sure that was what the question was, but it was a great answer! I totally agree with your opinion! The new episodes don't have the same flare as the old ones.**

**LRLover333: (From chapter 10) Thanks! I prefer the laser bo as well! ;) (from chapter 11) yeah, I see how that makes the new lab seem cooler. I mean, who wouldn't want compartmentalized flooring?! XD**

**TheMichiganWriter: Oh, no, you didn't scare me off. I was just waiting for a few more opinions, that all. I'm glad to say that the Halloween One-Shot is certainly a go! Thanks so much, and here's the next chapter! **

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yay! Excitment is a good thing! Yeah, I agree. The old lab just feels like home. ;)**

**ChaseyLover: Yay! More excitment! Yeah, now that you point it out, Brother Batter seems kind of... I don't really know... just different. I agree; a weak Chase is indeed very cute! ;)**

**Guest: Ooh, care to repeat that, Kenny? Because I thought I heard you yelling at me, but that's absurd because you do not want to get me angry. I. Get. Very. Angery. Very. Easily. Anyways, we most certainly do need a name! 'The Army' seems kind of cliché. Oh! I have to share a story! In science today, my lab partner (let's call him Dominic) said out of nowhere, "I don't like whipped cream," and I was like, "YOU SHOULD JOIN RANDOMGRIL'S, DAPHROSE'S AND MY ARMY!" He looked at me strange and walked away, so I'm gonna take that as a no for Dominic. Ahh! I forgot pickles! PICKLES!**

**Guest: (chapter 3) Ha! Yes, that made me laugh! XD (chapter 7) yes! I have someone like that in my family as well! (Chapter 8) ha, I did the same thing! (Chapter 9) hmm, that's a great suggestion, and Avalon actually comes pretty close to a slap in this chapter! ;) (chapter 10) JOIN THE ARMY! XD**

**daphrose: She may tell him, she may not. I have NO idea! Actually, I do because I'm the one wroting the story, but I won't tell you! :P Glad you understand! EXACTLY! They had a FLASHBACK for goodness sake! Yes, I agree. Douglas shouldn't have given Leo bionics OR blow up the lab. Just a bad move on his part. Oh, you think I would be so cruel as to pull a prank like that on you AND my other readers? *brief pause* you know me so well! Thank you SO much! I'll do my best! (Second review) No, don't be mad at yourself! I forget to say stuff in my reviews all the time! And I'll be posting that story for sure! (Also, I know you recently published a story relating to my QOTD, and I just wanted to let you know that I plan on reading it soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Avalon's P.O.V.

"Well, what is it?" Chase asked. It was obvious he was getting annoyed, and his impatient attitude bugged me. However, that irritation quickly vanished as nervousness crept up on me.

_You're gonna blow your secret, and he's going to tell everyone. This is social suicide. Just walk away like nothing happened. It's not like he's gonna care, anyway. He's just your tutor. It's not too late to back out. _

No. I pushed all of those thoughts away. I needed to do this. Otherwise, this pattern will keep repeating itself. Fail a class, Chase questions me, I avoid him. It will _never_ end. Unless I just tell him.

"I realy did understand the material," I muttered to him, already beginning to regret my words.

"Well, then why did you fail? Did you not put in any effort?" he inquired, trying to pry the answers out of me.

"No, Chase! That's what I've been trying to tell you! I'm doing my best! I put all of my effort into everything! It's just all too hard for me!" I explained, trying to convince him while avoiding exposing my secret. Too bad I couldn't help my voice, which was steadily increasing in volume and pitch.

"Avalon, I'm sorry, but if you know the facts, and purposely fail a quiz, that is not effort," he quipped while crossing his arms over his plaid shirt.

_Ugh! He's not hearing me right!_

"Listen to me!" I shouted, hoping this would lead to the end of the conversation. It's been dragging on far too long (even if it just started), and I need to get to math before Mr. Brian throws a fit. "I didn't purposely fail that quiz! I couldn't read the stupid questions!"

This just seemed to confuse Chase even more. He threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Then order new glasses, Avalon. Your eyesight cannot be so bad that you can't read the paper in front of you."

Are you kidding me? He still doesn't get it? I thought the teachers said he was smart!

"No! I don't need glasses, you idiot! I have dyslexia!" As soon as I said those last three words, my hand flew up to my mouth to stop my shouting. But it was too late. Chase heard me. I was so loud, he actually flinched a little at my volume.

_If I was really that loud, then that means..._

I glanced around me, taking in my surrounding. Yes, I was still in the hallway. Yes, the bell had already rung.

Yes, all of the students ignored to bell to stay in the hall and watch the show that was being displayed for them. Everyone knew.

Some students had their hands covering their jaws, trying to hide their gaping mouths- or more like their snickering grins. Several of the students didn't even bother to hide their surprise. And of course, there was the sympathetic gazes. These were the worst by far.

You'd think sympathy would be a good thing. The horrid truth is that sympathy is just as bad as bullying. The 'Oh, I'm so sorry. That must make everything hard for you' was heard far too many times. No one really meant what they said. They didn't understand what it was like. It bothered me how many people compared my problems to theirs.

They all thought my dyslexia made me weak. They didn't know what my family said to me -what I said to myself- to feel better. Having a burden to carry doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger for being able to handle it. My burden was dyslexia.

From how often I used to hear this, you'd think I would believe it. But I don't. Every rude comment -every nasty remark- shredded even the tiniest bit of confidence that my maxim supplied me with. So, in a way, they were right. I'm a weak, pathetic girl who can't read or write without struggling. I'll never accomplish anything, and I'll never be happy. My dyslexia doomed me.

Back in reality, I was still recovering from all of the students' expressions. I guess the most shocking part of this whole thing was Chase's reaction. His eyes bugged a little in surprise and he shifted his backpack, feeling uncomfortable and awkward in this situation. He had, after all, been the reason for me to start screaming and the other students to gather around us. His face was dominated by a light pink tint. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to figure out what he should say.

"I'm sorry, Avalon. I-"

_There it is again. I don't want or need sympathy from anyone. Especially when that person has no idea how I actually feel. No smart kid could ever contemplate my struggles. _

"Chase, don't. I don't want to hear how sorry you feel for me. I've heard it all before, and I'm sick of it. Just..." I trailed off, not wanting to sound mean. However, there was no way around it. He pushed me too far and I caved. "leave me alone for a little bit," I finished turning on my heal to walk down the hall. Well, tried.

I knew there were a lot of students in the hall, but what I didn't know was how many of them there were. Twenty? Thirty? More, maybe? It all confused me. Everything seemed meshed together- every color blended together in unrecognizable blobs. My mind was playing tricks on me. All of the people seemed to be getting closer, crowding around me to the point of mental suffocation. I thought I heard a teacher screechinging at a few students, but I couldn't tell for sure due to my ears feeling like they were stuffed with cotton. I needed to get out of there.

I pushed my way through the mob of students, trying to reach the safety that was outside. Very few actually moved out of my way, mostly students I had already classified as geeks. They acted as if dyslexia was as contagious as the flu. I hated it.

"Avalon, stop! Please! Let me talk to you for a second!" A voice called from behind me. I completely ignored it and continued to maneuver myself through the students. Chase was just going to try and apologize again, and it's the last thing I needed at that point.

I continued to trek through the mass of students. I heard another voice, but I didn't stop for her.

"Avalon, come back! Let me talk to you!" she called. I just kept pushing myself through the everyone. Even Bree couldn't help me at this point. She'd been a great friend, but now that she knows I've been keeping a secret, she'll just leave me behind like everyone else will. Well, everyone who hasn't already.

I needed freedom. From everything. Students. Teachers. Tests and quizes. All of it. When I finally got to the blue doors of the school, only one person stood in my way.

"Ava, what's this all about? What is dyslexia?" Trent asked. He sounded even more confused than I had ever been, which was quite an achievment.

This sent my brain on overload. I simply couldn't handle Trent at the moment. I had just gone through a trauma, and a clueless boyfriend was not on my list of necessities.

"Trent, not now. I need to go," I reasoned with him, sidestepping said boy to push open the door.

"Ava, stop," he demanded, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to face him. "you need to listen to me."

His sudden commands caught me off gaurd. His face was hard and tense, dare I say focused. His hand was tight around my wrist. I could feel my heartbeat in my fingers.

_What's that called? Throbbing? Ugh, this is so frustrating!_

"My name is _not_ Ava, and I need to leave now. Bye, Trent," I hissed, ripping my arm away from his clutch. Gymnastics isn't only good for balance. Strength is one of my few... well, strengths.

"Come back here!" Trent scolded after I ran out of the school and across the pavement. I ignored him (like I've done to many people that day), and kept running to a place where I'd be able to calm myself down.

**AN: So, the secrets out! Where do you think Avalon ran off to? What will everyone's reactions be when she gets back? What will she do next? All great questions I would love an answer to! **

**QOTD: Do you think Sabrina or Jake is part of Krane's bionic army? **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	13. Chapter 13 Stress Turns Into Sweat

**AN: All right, I feel like I've kept you all waiting long enough, so I'll just go straight to the shout outs. **

**TheMichiganWriter: Yes, the whole friend part was pretty coincidental! Bree has a secret as big as Avalon's- perhaps bigger! I'm glad you're still excited for the Halloween story! It shouldn't be too long of a await you, and sorry about the extra wait! Enjoy!**

**HawiianChick12: Yep, Chase is starting to care! Interesting indeed.**

**Guest: XD Don't worry about short reviews. Any length are fine for me! Ha ha, nice catch there... you almost said 'torture Kenny,' didn't you? Sorry for the extra wait!**

**RissA15: You are correct! The first person to guess too! Congrats! Sorry for the extra long wait! Hope you enjoy!**

**daphrose: THANK YOU! Yeah, Avalon spilled the beans! ;) Ha, yes! That's one of my favorite quotes too! Right behind, "They learned me things!" "They set you up, featherbrain!" - Trent and Perry. Ahh, all of those questions are convienently answered in this chapter! Oh, I get paranoid too! 0.o umm, you actually have a really good point about all the students... they could be from that bionic army of Krane's... Again, thanks! The Halloween special should be done soon, and then it's off to editing! Sorry about the wait!**

**LRLover333: XD Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

**ShyMusic: Yep, that is exactly right! They just need to find a way to learn that is easier fot them. Thank you, and sorry for the long wait!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yep! The gym it is! Sorry for the longer wait than usual!**

**ArtsyA: XD very optimistic review! I appreciate your enthusiasm! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Avalon's P.O.V.

_Down, up. Down, up. Down up. One more._

I rested my weight on my elbows, panting a little from my push-up sets. I was balancing myself on one of the old gym mats on account of the grimey tile that was once a gym floor.

_This place is really gross. I should work on the cleaning a bit._

I rolled over on the mat so I was lying on my back, preparing myself for a long set of sit-ups. Workouts were great stress relievers. Especially when something traumatizing happens, such as your biggest secret ever being unveiled to the whole school.

Back in Pennsylvania, that humiliation drove my motivation for gymnastics. Here, it shouldn't be any different. I'll be able to work on strength (a necessary component for gymnastics), technique, and tolerance. At least, I hope.

My stomach and arms still ached from the grueling sets of push-ups, but I still pulled my back off the ground. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. I continued to push myself further -abdomen burning from the countless strength excersizes.

I threw myself on the crusty gym mat in exhustion after conpleting my seventieth sit-up. I could see my chest rising and falling with each strained breath I took. I just laid there, staring at the wooden beams of the ceiling with my arms stretched haphazardly away from my body.

What would people think when I showed up at school tomorrow? Would they bully me for not being smart enough? Would they ignore me for keeping a secret? Would they even talk to me? Maybe they'll laugh at me for running out of school and cutting class.

_Cutting class. I cut class. Well, there goes my cell phone for a week. Mom and dad won't be happy._

I shoved that thought aside. I had bigger issues with my life. Issues concerning my social life. I probably just lost the best friends I had ever had.

Adam won't understand my problems. As far as I can tell, he gets the same grades as me. And if really as stupid as everyone says, he has no hope in understanding.

Bree will probably shun me forever. She wanted to be my best friend. If I learned one thing from being friends with Julia, it's that friends don't keep secrets. I blew any chance of friendship with the only girl who has talked to me since the move.

What about Leo? I honestly Didn't know what he would think. I've barely talked to him. However, I do know he's been bullied before. He knows how it feels to be taunted and teased. Perhaps he'll be the only person who'll understand what it's like for me.

And Chase? He won't tutor me anymore. I know he's really smart, but he won't know how to teach a dyslexic student. No one does. Or did, at least. In addition to him quitting, he'll probably try to apologize again. I don't need sympathy. Not from anyone.

Then another thought crossed my screwed up mind. My boyfriend. I can tell Trent isn't the brightest. He'll ask questions and try to pry the answers out of me. He's nosy, and he doesn't even realize it. He thinks everything is a game- including Leo. From what I've seen, he believes Leo is some puppet he can command and humiliate. What if he acts the same way around me? He might think my dyslexia classifies me as bully-worthy material. I'll lose my first boyfriend.

A sharp vibration came from my jacket pocket. I pulled out my phone to see the screen lit up with notifications- calls, texts; my main source of communication aside from speaking. As I scrolled through, I noticed the oh-so-coincidental collection of people on my notification bar. Two texts from Leo, four texts and a call from Adam, three texts and two calls from Bree, five texts and four calls from Chase and one text from Trent.

_Gee, Trent, way to be supportive._

The most recent just happened to be one of Chase's calls. I was instantly hit with a wave of nervousness and confusion. Should I call him back? Should I go back to school and confront him? Why would he call me in the first place? Why are my hands so sweaty now? This should be a simple decision.

After a slight (or not-so-slight) moment of hesitation, I switched the power off on my phone and slid it back into my pocket.

_Chase, and the others, will have to wait. I have training to do._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

"Where have you _been_?" my mother asked harshly after I walked through the front doors. It was quite obvious I had cut class. 1) The school probably called. 2) despite my heavy use of deodorant, I could smell and see the sweat from my training session. 3) I didn't have my backpack or any of my school supplies with me. Busted.

"I... um... needed some air during lunch and I got lost. I couldn't find my way back to school and my phone died," I mumbled. Hopefully that excuse was plausible enough for my mother. In return, she let out a long sigh and turned around to walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay, but next time, I expect you to either find a fast way back to school or come home immediately so I can drive you back. Understood?"

"Yep," I said before jumping up the stairs to my room, where I would be able to finally relax and pretend my problems were nonexistent.

Deciding to take a bath (the best cure for stress and a long workout), I quickly wrapped my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of comfy sweat pants from my almost empty dresser. Note to self: work on unpacking all the boxes. I had around eight left to unpack still.

I trudged down the hallway, sweats in hand, on my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately, my mother screamed my name from downstairs just as I was about to step on the cool tile.

"Avalon, someone's here to see you! Please come downstairs!"

_Perfect timing, mother!_

"Coming!" I yelled back, walking back down the steps that I had just walked up not even two minutes ago. I hate going back and forth for no reason.

When I reached the bottom step, I saw my mom talking to Chase near the door. He held a bulky box in his arms with a long word printed across the side. They seemed to be making good small talk. That is, until I purposely cleared my thoat to interrupt them.

"Oh, hey, Avalon. I needed to talk to you. And we also should get started on that extra credit assignment from Mrs. Bowers," Chase explained, turning away from my mother.

_Of course. More homework and studying. Joy._

"All right then," I said awkwardly, feeling my mom staring at me from behind Chase. "Let's get to work."

As I led Chase up the staircase, I kept wondering why he'd come here. Yeah, he said we needed to do homework and stuff, but why? By now, he should've given up on me. That's how all the other tutors were.

"Listen," Chase started, taking a seat on my desk chair with the box in his lap. "I think I need to apologize. I was unfair to you, and I'm sorry."

This was not what I was expecting. Sure, the 'I'm sorry' was a given, but not the reason why. Usually everyone apologizes for how hard everything must be for me. Not how they've treated me.

"I should've let you tell me what the problems were instead of just assuming you didn't try or that you didn't know the work. So again, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Chase. This means a lot. And I forgive you. But now that you've said what you wanted to say, you should probably leave."

"Why?" he asked after shooting me a confused look.

"Because..." I left off, not wanting to expose any more of my tragic life to anyone. This was my life. He didn't need to know every little detail about me. Chase was just my tutor; probably not even that anymore.

But then I realized that this was exactly what I had been doing before he knew. I gave him a stupid answer and moved on. Eventually, he'll pry the real reason out of me, like he did earlier today. There's no point in wasting my breath with a lame excuse when he was smart enough to figure out the real answer.

"Because everyone quits. None of my tutors lasted very long because they couldn't figure out a way to teach me. I was too much of a challenge, and they lacked persistence. I thought you would turn out the same way," I finished, looking down at my fingers to avoid Chase's gaze. I didn't want to see the look of realization on his face before he left.

"Really? Avalon, I am going to tell you right now, I already know a way to teach you. Believe me, I've faced much harder challenges than a tutoring job. I'm sure I can handle a dyslexic student."

I looked back up at him, my eyes meeting his. He had a genuine smile on his face, almost like he thought my explanation was a joke.

"And besides. You can ask anyone I know, but I am definitely stubborn when it comes to a good challenge."

_Wait, he seriously wants to keep trying? Wow._

"Thank you, Chase. That means a lot. No one's ever tried this hard to teach me before. I appreciate it" I said, finishing with a smile. But there was still one thing that was on my mind.

"So, what's the box for?"

**AN: I am so sorry I was late! We had a really big comprehension test today, and I spent hours studying. So I had no time to post. Mostly just editing. Hopefully you can forgive me!**

**I have a new poll on my profile regarding some future stories, so check it out if you can! I had an idea for another one-shot, so it's been added to the 'Potential Stories' section of my profile! Thank you!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite Thanksgiving food? Since it is almost Thanksgiving, I thought I'd ask a holiday question. I like the potatoes the best!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	14. Chapter 14 Give Her a Chance Card

**AN: Hey, guys... So sorry I'm late (again) but if you want an explanation just go to the end of the chapter. It's a really lame excuse, but it's the truth, so please forgive me! **

* * *

><p><strong> Guest (From Chapter 12): I agree with everything you said! XD Ooh, Eddy? Great idea! Thanks so much!<strong>

**HawiianChick12: ... I don't really like bananas OR pudding, so inwould have absolutely nonidea what banana pudding would taste like. I'm sure it is wonderful for someone who likes pudding! ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**that weird guest: Thanks! Yeah, I wish Avalon did too... maybe that'll change down the road! ;) I actuallyndo have a plan for Chase to give Avalon a nickname, so stay tuned!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you! Yes! The first person to agree with me! Potatoes are AMAZING! Along with PICKLES!**

**Guest: Umm, I don't really know what your talking about, because I didn't change anything here. Probably just a mix up! No worries!**

**RissA15: HA, YES! Cliffie! Really? I've never seen a movie or about a dyslexic person, but my cousin is, so I get ideas from her. ;) *joins in the Chase hug* Oh, sorry if I offended you, or anything. I didn't know... Hmm, how can I make it up? *thinks for a minute* I honestly have no idea, but if you can think if something, I'm all ears!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Ha, neither would I! Thanks! Ooh, that drink sounds REALLY good! Thanks again! Oh, yeah, Black Friday can be trecherous. I read your Black Friday FanFic! It was wonderful! Loved it!**

**RandomGirl: ...Watch it, Kenny! Do you really want me to get the squirrels again?! Didn't think so! Yea, mashed potatoes! PICKLES AND IJUSE (I Just Updated, So Enjoy!)**

**Abby: Thanks! Turkey is also great!**

**daphrose: LOVE THAT ENTHUSIASM, DAPHROSE! That's literally what I do when you update! XD Thanks so much! I'm glad you pointed that out! Hmm, the mysterious box will be unveiled in this chapter! *Sees daphrose looking over shoulder and quickly turns off tablet* You shall not see what I am writing, for it is a secret! XD Tetrazzini? I've never heard of that food before, but it sounds delicious! Oh, I don't mind! Kenny gets on my nerves, anyway! ;) Thanks again! **

**ArtsyA: Thanks! Oh, cliffies are just fun to write. It makes the readers anxious! ;) If its got potoatoes, I automatically love it! POTATOE CASOROLE!**

**Guest: The box items shall be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything you may recognize.<strong>

* * *

><p>Avalon's P.O.V.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Chase, eyeing the cardboard he spead out on the floor.

"Well, I'm not positive, but it seemed worth a shot. I don't really know much about your interests, so this was the best I could come up with in means of a fun study tactique," he explained, setting the two silver figurines on the board.

"But, how will this help me? This is a board game!"

He just shrugged off my comment and carried on to place the multi-colored cards in their respective spots. "You'll see."

"I'm sorry, Chase, but Monopoly doesn't seem like a science study guide to me. This won't work."

"Just wait and see," he urged, handing me a pile of my alotted paper money. I separated the stack by color so it would be easier to deal out and orginize later in the game.

"All right," Chase started, sliding the white dice across the board to my side. "Roll to see who goes first."

Dropping the cubes on the table, we both watched them settle on the smooth surface. Just my luck, one black dot was face up on each die. Then, Chase picked them up and juggled them around in his hand a little before rolling then onto the game board. Eight. Of course.

"Okay, looks like I'm going first," he said before rolling the dice again. When the dice landed again, Chase asked me what number he rolled.

"Umm... five?" I guessed, trying to differentiate the black dots on each die. My brain kept trying to mesh the spots together into one big, black glob.

"Yep, now can you move me five spaces?"

_Wow, is he really this lazy?_

I tapped his piece (the silver train) on the first five spaces, counting each in my head to make sure I didn't skip one. When I reached the fifth square, a black shape was sticking out at me from the cardboard.

"What does the space say, Avalon?" Chase asked, resting his chin in his knee.

"R... Reading Rai... Railroad. Reading Railroad?" I finally said, strangely embarrassed at how stupid I must sound in front of Chase.

"Yep. Now how much money does it cost?"

I peered over at the square, trying to make out the price number on the edge.

"Fi- no. Two hundred dollars," I corrected myself. Chase nodded and handed me two yellow slips of money with the number '100' printed on the top. I set them both in their respective slots in the banking tray.

"Can you find the card for me?"

"Chase, I don't see how this is going to help me. I'm not learning anything," I stated, ignoring his request.

"Just keep going. You're doing great," he encouraged, waving off my comment and pointing to the stack of properties. I reluctantly flipped my way through the stack, carefully trying to read each card before moving on to the next in search of the Reading Railroad.

"Found it," I announced, handing him the black and white property card. He gratefully plucked it from my hands and set it evenly spaced next to his stacks of money.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn."

I rolled the dice and they settled on the game board to reveal a three and a four.

"How many spaces is that, Avalon?"

"Uh, seven?" I asked, unsure. Chase nodded in confirmation and I picked up my piece (the dog) and placed it on the seventh space away from the 'Go' symbol. The space I landed on had a pink question mark and a word on the top. Ghance? No, it was chance. _Chance_.

I grabbed the top card from the deck of chance cards and tried to read it independently. However, Chase insisted that I read it out loud.

"But why?"

"So I can know what your brain is trying to do while you read. Just do it. What's the harm, anyway?"

I sighed, reluctantly glancing at the orange chance card once again. "Ab... Advance to... Go. Gollect, no. _Collect_ two hundred dollars." I stuttered, barely pronouncing the words correctly.

"Good job! Here's two hundred dollars," he said, handing me my bills. "Now go back to 'Go.'"

"Okay, Chase, not that this isn't fun, but how in the world is this helping me study? I really should be working on the English bonus for Mrs. Bowers."

"Don't you see, Avalon?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head, gesturing for him to explain a little bit further. "You're reading the tiles and counting spaces. It may seem basic, but you're practicing reading and math without even knowing it."

As he explained it to me, I realized he was right. I never motivated myself enough to make a change, but now it all seemed a little easier. Chase made it all look so simple. Maybe with a little (or a lot) more playing, the words won't blend as much. Or maybe I'll be able to read aloud fluently in front of people. Perhaps I'll eventually be able to write stellar essays and reports for school. I finally had hope in my life again.

But then another thought crossed my mind. One that was entirely new to me.

"Thank you, Chase," I told him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Uh, what did I do?" he asked, seeming confused. I pulled back and have him a reassuring smile.

"For everything. For this. I have faith in my mental abilities now. I am motivated to learn, and I will succeed. Now, let's finish the game!"

Chase chuckled with a wide smile and a nod, turning back to the game.

_Maybe this tutoring thing won't be so bad after all._

* * *

><p>In the end, Chase had won the game. He had quickly bought all the railroads and several of the monopolies, including the dark blue one, which I somehow landed on mostly every round. Of course, Chase ended the game as a millionaire while I was squabbling for ten dollar bills.<p>

On the bright side, he was frequently sent to jail, which gave me brief chances during the game to buy a couple properties without him sneaking them first. I ended up getting the pink and the light blue monopoly- not the best rent-wise. Each of us occupied a utility, which kept the game interesting in terms of luck with the dice.

"So, when will we start working on Mrs. Bowers's assignment?" I asked him as he finished neatly stacking all the money in the box.

"Well, I still think you could use a little more practice with reading, so how about you come over to my house on Saturday? We could run through the story before we try to write the essay."

"Gre-" I stopped myself before I could finish. _Saturday_. I couldn't.

Saturday was my date with Trent. Well, assuming he still wanted to date. There was still the chance he would be willing, but it was mighty slim.

I thought about my options. Study with Chase and get my grades up while losing my first ever boyfriend before the first date, or go on the date, risk my grade for the semester and make my learning path longer. To any rational person, the choice seemed obvious. Except, I'm not always the most rational person.

The humiliation of today was enough to make me skip school. What damage would a break up do? Especially one with such a popular person as Trent. I wouldn't be able to handle that much pressure.

"Uh, actually, I can't. Trent and I are going to a movie Saturday at noon."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you and Trent were dating. He's, uh..."

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop a grin from spreading across my mouth. I knew what Chase meant. Surely he had noticed how Trent acted: Not exactly civil or considerate.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, folding the board and placing in the Monopoly box that Chase had brought. He sealed the lid over it and picked it up.

"What about Saturday morning? We can quickly read over the excerpt before your date."

I thought about this option for a second. If I went along with Chase's plan, I could work on my grades as well as go on that date with Trent! Perfect!

"All right. I'll see you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO sorry this is late! I've been loosing track of my time, especially with the holidays coming up. Which reminds me...<strong>

**QOTD: Which Lab Rats holiday themed episode was your favorite? I think there was only two so far... Maybe three of you count 'Principal From Another Planet' as a Halloween episode...**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES**!


End file.
